Discoveries
by MovesLikeSpidey
Summary: Another version of how Anakin and Padme reunited. Featuring Ahsoka Tano and many more characters from the Star Wars the clone wars cartoon series.
1. Chapter 1

Discoveries

Chapter One

He is more machine than man, some people say. A cold heatless killer, people say. In a way they are right about the nature of Darth Vader. But no one other than Sidious, knows that Darth Vader was once Anakin Skywalker. The most powerful Jedi and the hero without fear.

"Lord Vader I have orders from the emperor" Commander Piett announced as he entered the bridge.

"Couldn't the old man contact me himself?" Vader asked.

"He said that there has been a possible sighting of a Jedi in Naboo he wants you to investigate. He even said after your mission is complete, you're granted two weeks of leave" Piett informed Vader.

"You might as well take leave Piett. You are a loyal officer. But I expect you to be back on the extractor in a month" Vader replied.

"Thank you Lord Vader" Piett said and he walked off the bridge. _Naboo, home to my Angel._ Vader thought. Sidious knew Vader thinks about his wife. Surprisingly he even lets Vader go to visit her grave.

"Set course for Naboo I have an important task" Vader demanded and he walked off the bridge. Vader has a lot on his mind. _Why would there be a Jedi on Naboo?_ Vader thought. The extractor then entered Hyperspace.

Vader entered his quarters. He entered his chamber which allowed him to take off his helmet. He took off his helmet and looked into a mirror. _I deserve this… after what I have don I deserve my pain I had suffered._ Vader thought. He then put his helmet back on as the face reminded him of the red lava planet, Mustafar.

Vader exited his quarters, and went to his training room and activated training droids. He ignited is crimson blade and destroyed the droids out of anger. He even nearly destroyed the room itself.

"Lord Vader" Captain Han Solo said.

"What is it?" Vader asked.

"I just came to let you know we'll be arriving at Naboo in another standard hour" Han Solo answered.

"Thank you for your information" Vader replied. Han Solo left and the only noise that could be heard was Vader's mechanical breathing.

 _Naboo_

Ruwee Naberrie father of Padme Amidala, and the resto of the Naberrie family knew what day it was. The day Vader killed their daughter, the day Anakin died, the day their grandchildren died and the day the empire was formed.

"We should visit her grave" Jobal Naberrie stated.

"Yeah I agree too" Sola Naberrie replied.

Vader's shuttle landed on the planet. _This is where I should be._ Vader thought. As he walked down the ramp of his shuttle. Vader could immediately sense the presence of a Jedi. Vader started to follow the trail. It led him to an ally.

"I see you found me Darth Vader" The Jedi said as he stood up.

"Yes I have indeed" Vader stated as he ignited his crimson blade. _No I can't kill here._ Vader thought as he deactivated his lightsaber.

"This is interesting" The Jedi said.

"You are free to go… just make sure I don't see you again" Vader told the Jedi.

"Surely you have tricks up your sleeve" The Jedi replied, as she activated her green Lightsaber. Vader activated his Lightsaber. They engaged in a battle, the Jedi had tried to slash Vader's helmet but he easily blocked, the attack and sent the renegade Jedi flying into crates with a simple push. _Why does this Jedi sound familiar?_ Vader thought. The Jedi stood up and made an attack which surprised Vader. The Jedi managed to slash Vader's helmet which revealed, half of his face and the now mechanical breathing sound was now a wheezing sound.

The Jedi was stunned. _Where have I seen him?_ The Jedi thought. She could see conflict in Vader's eye.

"Ashoka" Vader stated, in shock. _That voice it sounds familiar._ Ashoka thought. The golden yellow, eyes of Vader returned to the blue colour. _No… it can't be._ Ashoka thought. _It can't be him… it can't be Anakin._ She clasped her hands to her mouth.

"Ashoka…" Vader said. But what happened next surprised Vader. Ashoka hugged him.

"I thought you were dead" She cried.

"I thought you'd be… more upset" Vader told Ashoka.

"I don't care. You're alive" Ashoka replied.

"Please, Anakin… if I tell you something can I trust you?" Ashoka asked.

"Of course you can trust me, young one" Vader replied.

"Padme… she's alive and well" Ashoka told Anakin.

"She is? Where is she?" Vader asked. Then hatred and anger filled Vader.

"Palpatine lied to me" Vader stated. His breathing started to get tougher.

"I need to get back to my ship and replace this helmet" Vader told Ashoka.

"I'll come with you" Ashoka replied.

Vader got a new helmet fitted while Ashoka waited outside the shuttle. Vader disposed of the storm troopers. Ashoka couldn't believe she found her former master. Even though he is now Darth Vader, Ashoka is pretty sure she can return him to the light.

"So can I call you Anakin?" Ashoka asked.

"If you must but I advise calling me that, when we are in privacy" Vader replied.

"How did you find out that she's alive?" Vader asked Ashoka as they started walking to a flower shop.

"She contacted me" Ashoka replied.

"Did she tell you where she is?" Vader asked.

"Have you been protecting her?" Vader asked.

"Yes I have I always have people watching her" Ashoka replied.

"Now that I know this information… I would like your help to kill the emperor" Vader stated.

"Is this Anakin talking or Vader?" Ashoka whispered.

"Only time will tell my young padawan" Vader replied.

"You called me padawan" Ashoka pointed out.

"Maybe there is hope after all" Vader replied. But he and Ashoka knew Vader had to keep his guard up with the Emperor, because if he found out what Vader is doing. What he is planning, he'll surely die.

After the visit too Padme's grave, Vader and Ashoka boarded the shuttle.

"I don't know how you are tolerating me like this… you should be mad and trying to kill me" Vader told Ashoka.

"Anakin, don't even say that. You said it yourself there is hope" Ashoka replied and she hugged Vader. _If only I could feel._ Vader thought.

"Where are we headed?" Ashoka asked Vader.

"Courscant" Vader answered. Ashoka nodded as she knew what was coming up.

"I am really happy Anakin" Ashoka final said.

"As I am too. The emperor will die, I'll dismantle the empire and restore democracy" Vader stated.

"If Padme is alive… does that mean my child is too?" Vader asked.

"Actually they're twins Anakin" Ashoka stated.

Vader was happy to hear that he has twins to look out for, but he already knows that they don't want him around them.

"We need pure oxygen that I can move around in packs. When I find them I can't show up like this" Vader told Ashoka.

"I'll see what I can find" Ashoka replied.

 _Moments later_

In hyperspace Vader has found a way to move around without the suit but he can't do that until he has found Padme and the twins, he is longing to see.

'We'll be arriving at Courscant soon" Ashoka informed Vader.

"Good. I can't wait to see the old bastard die" Vader growled.

 _Courscant_

Vader and Ashoka arrived on the planet.

"Vader-"

"Please Ashoka call me Anakin in public" Anakin told Ashoka.

"Will do master" Ashoka replied.

"Now we must make haste to the Emperor as far as I know he's in a meeting" Vader informed Ashoka.

Anakin and Ashoka neared the emperor's offices. While Anakin neared the offices of Palpatine, his anger started skyrocketing, which caused a lot of things to get destroyed. Ashoka was frightened because she was glad Anakin recognised her.

Anakin and Ashoka approached the emperor's office and Vader force pushed the door down.

"In the name of the rebellion, emperor Palpatine you are under arrest" Anakin said loudly. He then ignited his lightsaber.


	2. Chapter 2

Discoveries

Chapter Two

Palpatine looked at Vader like he think he is joking.

"Very funny Vader" Palpatine said as he let out a soft chuckle.

"Don't call me that. My name is Anakin Skywalker" Anakin said he activated his crimson blade. Ahsoka activated her emerald Lightsaber.

"Then you will die… Jedi" Palpatine snarled. Palpatine lunged at Anakin but he side stepped and evaded the attack. Ahsoka attacked but Palpatine blocked. Anakin had an opportunity to end the emperor so he took it. Anakin stabbed the emperor in the back and watched the withered old body fall to the ground. Anakin looked up and saw the terrified, looks of the emperor's allies. He struck them down.

"Come on, I think it's time I get rid of this monstrosity" Anakin told Ahsoka, as he glared at his life support suit.

Moments later, Anakin and Ahsoka, were on board the shuttle Anakin removed the life support suit and was instantly connected to the mobile pure oxygen.

"It pains me to see you like this" Ahsoka told Anakin.

"It pains me to… that's if I could feel anything" Anakin replied. Anakin's mobile Oxygen consisted of him with tubes in his nose, which are connected to a tanks which is hoisted to on his back.

"Thanks Ahsoka… for freeing me" Anakin said.

"You're welcome master" Ahsoka replied. Then Anakin's comlink started beeping. He saw the caller I.D. it belonged to Bail Organa.

"You answer Ahsoka" Anakin said. Ahsoka walked to Anakin and grabbed his comlink and answered it.

"Ahsoka here. In case you're wandering I was given permission to answer this" Ahsoka stated.

"Never mind that Vader needs to come to Alderaan at once his soon needs a transfusion" Bail Organa told Ahsoka.

"Does Padme know about who Vader is?" Ahsoka asked.

"She doesn't even know I called this frequency. Hurry for Luke's sake he needs his father's blood" Bail Answered then he hung up.

"I'm glad she doesn't know, what I did. I'm just glad she doesn't know I used to be Darth Vader" Anakin told Ahsoka.

"We'll be leaving for Alderaan now Anakin" Ahsoka replied.

"Okay… I just hope we make it in time" Anakin told Ahsoka.

"We will Anakin we will" Ahsoka told Anakin. Ahsoka then sat in the piolet's seat of the shuttle and then, she took off and set the coordinates for Alderaan and entered hyperspace. Anakin then took much needed sleep.

A standard hour later Ahsoka and Anakin, were orbiting Alderaan. Ahsoka knew she couldn't wake Anakin up since he has no sense of touch. _He can't feel, but he can hear._ Ahsoka thought, with a cheeky grin on her face.

"ANAKIN!" Ahsoka screamed. Anakin bolted up and looked at Ahsoka.

"We're orbiting Alderaan" Ahsoka informed Anakin.

"Alright land at Organa's palace landing pad" Anakin replied, as he put on some robs that didn't reveal, his package, but his mechanical limbs still showed.

Twenty minutes later the shuttle has landed on the palace landing pad. Anakin could see Bail Organa but no one else. Ahsoka lowered the ramp. She was the first one to walk out.

"Bail, Vader is here but… he's not wearing his suit" Ahsoka told Bail.

"I thought it keeps him alive" Bail responded.

"It does but after we killed the emperor we did some tinkering" Ahsoka replied.

"You killed Palpatine?" Organa asked in shock.

"It's time to come out now" Ahsoka shouted. Then Anakin with a tank filled with Pure Oxygen hoisted onto his back walked down the ramp. Bail was beyond words.

"My word" Bail whispered to himself.

"Come on Anakin" Ahsoka said as she started to help Anakin walk.

"Padme doesn't know you're here Anakin" Bail said.

"You called me Anakin" Anakin pointed out.

Anakin, Ahsoka and Bail Organa managed to get to the medical wing without incident. Anakin sat down. A needle pierced his unnerved skin and withdrew blood.

"I want to see Padme" Anakin told Ahsoka.

"I… don't think that is best" Ahsoka replied.

"I want to see my son" Anakin said.

"Later Sky guy" Ahsoka replied. Then Anakin succumbed to some much needed sleep.

Two hours later Anakin woke up with his hood over his face. He saw why, he saw Padme. _Keep quiet._ Anakin thought. Anakin then saw Padme's face turn towards him, then she looked away. Anakin could sense her. He could tell she didn't recognise him. _Good._ Anakin thought. He saw Padme leave, so he stood up and gazed at the hospital bed, which Luke rested in.

"He's much better now" Ahsoka told Anakin.

"Is there a process that will regenerate new organs and skin?" Anakin asked as he cast his eyes on his mechanical limbs.

"Yes… Polis Masa, that's where we should go" Ahsoka told Anakin.

"I'll be free of these mechanical limbs" Anakin told himself. Then out of nowhere Padme walked right next to Anakin.

"It's a miracle my son is alive" She said out loud.

"I'm just glad I had the same blood to save the little boy" Anakin replied. Padme then looked at Anakin, she was oblivious to the identity of the man standing next to her. She then looked at his hands and noticed his mechanical hands, she then looked down and noticed his mechanical limbs.

"How'd you get those?" Padme asked. _Time to reveal myself._ Anakin thought.

"It's a rather disturbing topic, but people do say I am more machine than man" Anakin replied.

"Wait… you're Darth Vader" Padme stated as her face went pale.

"No I'm not Darth Vader anymore" Anakin replied.

"Who are you then?" Padme asked.

"I am Anakin Skywalker" Anakin answered as he lowered his hood.

"Ani?" Padme gasped.

"Long time no see, my love" Anakin answered. Padme then pulled Anakin into a hug and cried on his shoulder.

"I missed you so much" Padme cried.

"I missed you to Angel" Anakin replied. He placed his arms around Padme.

"Does Luke know who I am?" Anakin asked.

"N-no he doesn't" Padme answered.

"How old is he?" Anakin asked.

"Fourteen" Padme answered.

"Does he know who his father is?" Anakin asked. Padme shook her head. Anakin was relieved because he didn't want his son and daughter to grow up thinking their father is a monster. Anakin saw Luke had woken up.

"Mom Darth Vader is-"

"I know he saved your brother's life" Padme told Leia as she put Anakin's hood back on.

"I-is he Darth Vader?" Leia asked as she pointed to Anakin.

"No… he's not Darth Vader. He's the man I married" Padme answered.

"YOU'RE MARRIED TO HIM?!" Leia screamed.

"I better leave before I stir trouble" Anakin told Padme.

"No, you are staying here, Anakin" Padme snapped.

"I have to go and fix up a few things I'll be back in a day or two" Anakin reassured Padme.

"Okay… fine two days, and you better be back" Padme told Anakin.


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin punched in the codes to Polis Massa and then Ahsoka's ship entered hyperspace.

"Did you tell Padme about what you're going to do?" Ahsoka asked.

"No she does not I want it to be a surprise for her and my son" Anakin answered.

"I see… also I remade your old Jedi clothes" Ahsoka replied. Anakin didn't respond, Ahsoka didn't ask what was on his mind because she knew he wouldn't tell her.

"Do you have my old lightsaber?" Anakin asked.

"Yes I do, i always hold on it for Luke, when we don't train and spar" Ahsoka answered. She clipped it off of her belt and handed it to Anakin.

"Due to the nature of the lightsaber i had the crystal changed, it is still blue though" Ahsoka told Anakin. Anakin nodded, Ahsoka knew he was thankful.

"How much longer until we reach Polis Massa?" Anakin asked.

"Seven hours" Ahsoka answered.

"Okay i'm going to sleep wake me up when we arrive" Anakin replied ten he went to the medbay part of the ship and fell asleep on the medical bed.

 _Seven hours later_

Anakin opened his eyes and he saw Ahsoka's face.

"We there yet?" He asked.

"Yeah we arrived without incident" Ahsoka answered.

"Good" Anakin replied he got out of the bed he slept in, and he acquired a fresh oxygen tank and exited the twilight and waled with his face hooded to the Polis massa medical facility, which took ten minutes of walking.

"I'll wait here sky guy" Ahsoka said and she took a seat. Anakin then walked over to the receptionist.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked.

"No" Anakin answered.

"Then make one" The receptionist replied.

"Look, I found a way to be rid of the horid suit i used to wear so don't say I have to, make an appointment, you should know what I do to people who are... incompetent" Anakin growled.

"Y-yes l-lord V-Vader" The receptionist replied.

After getting led by a doctor into a room, Anakin rested on the operating table and an oxygen maske was put over his mouth and the oxygen tank was removed, and a towel was placed over his packaging.

"Well Lord VAder i'l just extract some cells and regenerate your limbs and organs" The doctor replied.

"Okay do that and my name isn't Darth Vader, it's Anakin Skywalker" Anakin replied.

"The hero with no fear!?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, the very one and I am going to confess my sins to the galaxy after I do a few things first" Anakin replied.

"Okay general Skywalker" the doctor responded. Then she injected the several needles in Anakin and his health and undamaged cells were extracted.

"Okay I'll just send this to the regeneration ward and your limbs will be ready within a week" the doctor informed Anakin.

"UGH! fine can you bring in Ahsoka tano so I can pass on this information" Anakin replied.

Moments later Ahsoka walked in Anakin's medical room.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We'll be here for about a week or more" Anakin told Ahsoka.

"Yeah i know i figured that out that we'll be here for a while so I told Padme that we'll be away for an unpredictable amount of time" Ahsoka replied.

Anakin nodded.

"Okay, general we'll just put you to sleep so we can remove these mechanical limbs" the doctor informed Anakin.

"But i'm still dependant on breathing" Anakin countered.

"Hmm... then they'll be removed when we get the organs regenerated" The doctor replied.

 _One week later._

"Looks like the organs are ready, general" The doctor informed Anakin.

"good I cannot wait" Anakin replied with a plastered smile on his face. Then doctor then put Anakin asleep then took him to surgery. Ahsoka was worried about he master's procedure. She knew there is a high risk that he is going to die, but Ahsoka knows her master s oing to pull through the operation.

 _Several hours later_

Ahsoka awoke from her sleep due to the doctor shaking her awake.

"Is he okay?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes he pulled through, although we removed his skin we covered him in the cells to grow the skin and we placed him in a bacta tank and the skin should be regenerating along with his hair as well" The doctor answered. Ahsoka was happy to see her master pulled through.

"How long till that finishes?" Ahsoka asked.

"In about forty eight hours" The doctor replied. Then she walked away to check on Anakin.

 _48 hours later_

Anakin was pulled out of the bacta tank and was put on a hospital bed. minutes later he opened his eyes and looked at his arms and legs and was filled with joy to see that the procedure worked.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin shouted. She then walked in the room.

"You look just how you should be master" Ahsoka said.

"I would imagine I need physical therapy" Anakin replied as he stroked his chin.

"I managed to be persuasive. I'll be helping you along with that, so come on we're going back to Alderaan" Ahsoka told her master.

Anakin and Ahsoka boared The Twilight and Anakin changed into the Jedi robes Ahsoka made for him.

"Even after the medically induced sleep, I still need sleep after the lack of sleep as... him" anakin told Ahsoka.

"Okay master I'll wake you up when we ge back to Alderaan" Ahsoka replied.

Several hours later Anakin woke up and stretched.

"You ready master?" Ahsoka asked. Anakin nodded he walked down the ramp of The Twilight and entered the royal palace. Anakin stayed behind while Ahsoka found Padme sitting in the living room.

"We're back" Ahsoka told Padme.

"Where's Anakin?" Padme asked.

"I'm right here my love" Anakin answered and he stepped into view. Padme cupped her hands over her mouth. _I must be dremaing that is the only logical thing._ Padme thought.

"No my love you are ot dreaming" Anakin replied. Padme then ran up to her husband, she wrapper her arms around him and pulled him into a long and overdue kiss.

"I love you Padme" Anakin said.

"I love you Anakin" Padme replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Anakin caressed Padme's cheek and he kissed her once more.

"I-I can't believe it" Padme managed to say.

"You better because I am here to stay" Anakin replied as he held Padme in his arms. Anakin sensed Leia came in the room and when Anakin's eyes met Leia's she gasped and then she fainted. Anakin then stared at Padme.

"She believed you were dead and that I married Vader before he went to the dark side" Padme told Anakin before he could speak.

"Then that would explain why she fainted" Anakin replied. Anakin then walked over to Leia and he picked up, he walked over to a sofa and placed her gently on it.

"Anakin I have something that belongs to you" Padme said.

"Like what?" Anakin asked. Padme then held Anakin's old lightsaber in front of him.

"Where'd you get this?" Anakin asked in shock.

"Obi-Wan" Padme answered and that name made Anakin angry, because Obi-Wan left him burning on a lava bank on Mustafar.

"Thank you" Anakin replied and he grabbed his lightsaber and hugged Padme.

"You tell our daughter where I have been for the past fourteen years, tell her everything, about why I turned" Anakin told Padme then he kissed her and went to find Luke. Out of pure coincidence he collided, with his son in a passage way intersection.

"I'm so sorry" Luke said.

"No need to be sorry" Anakin answered.

"Wait a minute your voice, it sounds familiar" Luke pointed out and then he noticed he looked very much like the man standing in front of him.

"Are you my father?" Luke asked in a whisper.

"Yes, I am" Anakin answered.

"Then where have you been all my life?!" Luke practically shouted.

"I believed you were dead my son and… and…" Anakin couldn't finish speaking.

"And what?" Luke asked with his arms crossed.

"I was an evil… sith lord known as… Vader" Anakin answered.

"But you're a Jedi" Luke stated.

"Before you were born my son I had visions of your mother dying in childbirth and I needed abilities to save her but the Jedi didn't have access to those abilities" Anakin answered.

"But why would you believe Leia, mom and I were dead?" Luke asked.

"You'll hate me for life if I tell you" Anakin answered.

"Try me" Luke replied confidently.

"I nearly killed your mother" Anakin told Luke.

"What?!" Luke shouted.

"When I was on the planet Mustafar I was happy to see her, when she said she loved me I called her a liar because I saw Obi-Wan, I told her 'you're with him, you brought him here to kill me'" Anakin answered.

"What happened between you and Obi-Wan?" Luke asked.

"Long story short he left me mutilated to burn alive in a lava bank of Mustafar" Anakin answered shuddering at the mention of Mustafar.

"So in a nutshell you turned evil to save mom?" Luke asked.

"Yes I did" Anakin answered. What happened next shocked Anakin Luke had hugged his father.

"I thought you would have been angrier" Anakin said.

"Oh I am but after hearing your reasons I am happy and angry" Luke replied.

"But the happiness outweighs angriness right?" Anakin asked.

"Just" Luke answered and he hugged his father once more.

"I wonder how your sister has taken the news" Anakin thought out loud.

"Her name is Leia" Luke replied. Anakin then felt a tremor in the force, a very angry and upset tremor.

"She's pissed" Luke said.

"Yes I have felt it" Anakin replied.

"WHY THAT NO GOOD PIECE OF BANTHA POODO!" Leia screamed, it could be heard all over the royal palace.

"You should avoid her for a while" Luke told his father.

"Uh Luke who do you currently live with?" Anakin asked.

"Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru" Luke answered.

"Well now that I'm in your life do you want to keep living with them?" Anakin asked. The question caught Luke a little off guard.

"I… want to live with you but can I finish, my final two weeks at school?" Luke asked.

"Yes and it is best if Ahsoka and I take you to Tatooine" Anakin replied and he shuddered at the mention of his home planet. Anakin then took Luke back to where Padme was and he saw a fuming Leia and he didn't even try to talk to her.

"So… can I show you off at my school?" Luke asked.

"No, it would… be unwise" Anakin answered in a way Vader would normally answer. Padme and Luke didn't seem to notice but Leia definitely did, she kept quiet though, but she kept her eyes on her supposed father.

"How could you?" She finally asked.

"Leia I will not divulge any longer on my past do I make myself clear?" Anakin asked as he faced Leia with a menacing voice and his eyes flickered yellow. Padme noticed that and she moved to Anakin's side.

"See Luke this is why I can't be seen in public yet" Anakin told his son.

"Master, I think it is wise that we return Luke to his home so he can finish the rest of his schooling for the remainder of his term" Ahsoka said out of nowhere and Anakin flinched as soon as she spoke.

"Never. Do. That. Again" Anakin replied. As a speck of yellow threatened to come out. Ahsoka laughed and Anakin kept a serious face on.

"Come on we're going to… Luke's home" Anakin said as he stood up he was then followed by Ahsoka and Luke.

"We're going on my Super Star Destroyer any objections?" Anakin asked.

"No" Ahsoka answered and then he hailed the executor on his comlink.

"Ah Lord Vader, I was wondering when we'd hear from you know that the emperor is dead" Firmus Piett said.

"Piett, my trust worth admiral do I look like I'm wearing a life support suit?" Anakin asked.

"Lord Vader your healed?!" Piett responded.

"Yes where are you at the moment?" Anakin asked.

"Courscant we didn't know where else to go" Piett answered.

"You are to come to Alderaan immediately to pick me up and two V.I.P's" Anakin replied.

"As you wish Lord Vader" Piett said.

"Oh and my name isn't Darth Vader, it is Anakin Skywalker" Anakin replied. He terminated the transmission before Piett could respond.

"Come on son, transport will be here in no time" Anakin told his son as he placed a hand on Luke's shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

The Executor came into view and Anakin hailed it.

"Piett your timing is better than I remember" Anakin said.

"Well, you can be quiet the… motivator" Piett replied.

"Well Piett I am trying to, eradicate that part of me" Anakin told the admiral.

"A shuttle should be on their way to the palace to pick you up" Piett informed Anakin.

"Okay I'll be waiting with our guests" Anakin replied and he severed the transmission. Padme then approached Anakin. He sensed Leia.

"That is a massive ship!" Luke exclaimed as he looked up in the sky.

"Well, that is the biggest Star Destroyer in history" Anakin replied.

"How do you know that?" Luke asked.

"I designed the ship" Anakin replied. Then an imperial shuttle landed in front of the Skywalker family and Ahsoka. The ramp opened and Firmus Piett walked down the ramp.

"Skywalker it is a pleasure to, uh… meet you, for who you really are" Piett said.

"Come on, then we have to leave" Anakin said as he Ahsoka and his family started ascending the ramp. Once everyone was in the shuttle and properly seated, the shuttle took off.

"Hold on is your lovely wife Padme Amidala?" Piett asked.

"Yes" Anakin answered simply.

"I thought Jedi couldn't marry" Piett responded.

"Who said the council had to know" Anakin replied with a smirk.

"Well can I bring my family on board?" Piett asked.

"Yes. You may contact them when we get on board" Anakin answered. Piett smiled in response because it has been a few months since he had seen his family and is eternally grateful to see them.

When the shuttle boarded, Anakin could see the officers waiting for Lord Vader. Anakin mentally laughed and he was the first one to walk down the shuttle ramp, along with Piett.

"I am sure you're all wondering who this is, well your answer is that this is a healed and redeemed Anakin Skywalker" Piett announced.

"The Hero with No Fear?!" An officer asked.

"Yes the very one Piett announced and Lord Vader is no longer around, and Anakin Skywalker has assumed command of the vessel and our first stop is Tatooine and we are to remain in orbit until further orders are given" Piett ordered.

"You heard the man! Now get to it!" Anakin thundered then all officers scattered immediately not wanting to disappoint their new leader.

"Firmus take my son to a simulator, so he can learn how to fly our ships" Anakin ordered

"Now Luke go with Piett he'll take you to a simulation, then I'll see if I can smuggle an X-Wing or maybe join the Alliance" Anakin told his son.

"Okay" Luke replied and then he started walking along with Piett. He then grabbed his comlink and dialled his wife's frequency.

"Firmus! What a lovely surprise!" His wife Mirella exclaimed.

"Yes it is, how are the children?" Piett asked.

"They're good they can't wait for you to come home, now that the vile emperor is gone" Mirella answered.

"Would you like to come to the ship?" Piett asked

"Of, course Essia and Daemora will be glad to come" Mirella answered.

Meanwhile Anakin led Leia and Padme to their quarters.

"Thanks Ani" Padme said and she gently kissed Anakin on his cheek, then he left to go to Vader's quarters. Anakin's comlink started beeping and he answered.

"Hey dad, how about you come to my school dressed, as Vader" Luke suggested.

"Why should I do that?" Anakin asked.

"Well the kids there give me a hard time" Luke answered. Anakin could sense no deception from his child.

"How?" Anakin asked.

"They tease me because I'm adopted and that I don't have real parents" Luke answered a bit hesitantly. Anakin became very upset, and he could still sense no deception or lies from his son.

"Fine, but our first destination is Owen and Beru, then I'll change into the suit" Anakin answered.

"Also the simulator only has a tie fighter setting" Luke stated.

"Hmm, well I modify the system" Anakin replied. Then he cut off the transmission and proceeded to grab a spear respirator suit, and packed it away in a special box. Then he went to Padme's quarters.

"So how do you find it?" Anakin asked.

"It's comfy and as long as you'll be sleeping with me I'll feel safe and secure" Padme answered. Anakin then grabbed her and pulled her in for a long kiss filled with love and passion.

"Guess what Luke told me" Anakin said.

"What did he tell you?" Padme asked.

"He said he is getting bullied at school and that he wants me to come in Darth Vader suit" Anakin answered.

"Are you going to do that?" Padme asked. Anakin laughed.

"Of course just imagine their faces Padme" Anakin answered.

"I can see what you mean but if you decide to go to the meetings teachers have with parents you'll have to wear the suit" Padme countered.

"Eh a small price to pay… or I could take off my helmet and show them who I am" Anakin replied.

"No, either suit or no suit" Padme replied.

"Look like I'm wearing the suit" Anakin muttered.

 _Tatooine_

Owen and Beru Lars were sitting in the enclave kitchen waiting for news of their nephew, because tomorrow is a school day and they didn't want him to miss a day.

"The only person who could give him a transfusion is… Vader" Beru pointed out.

"I know that, but I can't help but worry for the boy" Owen replied. Owen could then hear his communicator go off.

"I'll be back in a few" Owen said as he walked off. H went to his room where the communicator is and he answered it. He was happy when he saw it is Luke on the screen.

"Luke! How are you?" Owen asked.

"I'm good, and father gave me his blood" Luke answered rather happily.

"Where are you?" Owen asked.

"On my way to Tatooine" Luke answered.

"That's good and who is taking you back home?" Owen replied.

"That would be me" Anakin answered. Owen jumped at the sight of Anakin and the sound of his voice.

"By the stars!" Owen nearly shouted.

"Luke will finish the rest of his school year at Tatooine, then he'll be living with me at Courscant" Anakin replied


	6. Chapter 6

The Executor entered the orbit of Tatooine.

"Prepare a shuttle Piett and tell your family the coordinates to the Executor" Anakin said.

"Yes and thank you Milord" Piett replied.

"There is no need to call me that" Anakin told Piett.

"Sorry sir it is a habit" Piett apologised.

"It's alright I understand" Anakin replied. Piett then exited the bridge. Then Anakin felt two arms wrap around his waist.

"Hello my wonderful husband" Padme whispered and she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Hello my darling wife" Anakin replied. He then placed his hands on top of hers.

"How is Leia?" Anakin asked.

"She, asks about you" Padme answered. _That is good._ Anakin thought. He turned around and kissed Padme.

"Come on Piett should have already got a shuttle ready by now" Anakin said. Then his comlink started beeping. He answered it.

"Anakin its Beru, it would be wise to arrive as Vader" She said.

"Why?" Anakin asked.

"What would people say when they see you walk out of Vader's aircraft?" Beru countered.

"Uh fine. My mom won't be happy to see the man who supposedly murdered her only son" Anakin replied and then he ended the transmission.

While on the shuttle that just took off from the Executor Anakin changed into one of his spare Vader suits and put on the helmet and once more mechanical breathing overcame silence.

"I hate this" Anakin said as he paced around.

"I know you do Dad but what aunt Beru said is correct it would be suspicious if you arrived without the suit" Luke replied.

"Either way in my eyes he is still Vader" Leia muttered. Anakin, Padme and Luke decided to ignore Leia's comment.

The shuttle touched down in Mos Eisley and 'Vader' walked down the ramp with his wife and children. _I cannot believe I have to walk around with this murderer._ Leia thought.

"I thought she was coming around" 'Vader' told Padme.

"When she asks it is like she doesn't acknowledge that you're her father, in a way she asks about Anakin Skywalker she still thinks you are Vader" Padme replied.

Shmi Skywalker was in the enclave kitchen with her daughter and son, named Harmony and the son is named after Anakin Skywalker.

When Anakin was three kilometres from the homestead, he took off the Vader suit, because he didn't want his mother to see him take off the suit, and reveal to her that he was Darth Vader all this time.

Shmi guided her children inside.

"So why won't you tell me who is coming over?" Shmi asked Beru.

"Because it is a surprise" Beru answered with a smile. Then shortly after Speeder engines could be heard.

"Aunt Beru! Uncle Owen! Grandma I'm home!" Luke shouted. He walked in the enclave and was immediately hugged by Shmi.

"Oh Luke I am so glad- Ani? Ani!" Shmi exclaimed and she immediately hugged her son.

"Hi mom" Anakin said.

"How are you alive?" Shmi asked.

"That I'll explain later, it is getting dark and I think we should all go to sleep" Anakin said.

"Yes Ani I agree with you" Padme said as she descended the steps, with Leia.

"Padme?" Shmi asked.

"Yes Shmi I is me and Anakin and I are married" Padme, informed Shmi.

"Mommy who are those people?" Anakin Jr asked.

"All will be explained tomorrow" Shmi answered then Anakin and Padme shared a room with Luke and they both fell asleep along with everyone else.

 _"It's over Anakin, I have the high ground!" Obi-Wan shouted._

 _"You underestimate my power!" Anakin shot back._

 _"Don't try it" Obi-Wan replied. Anakin then leapt off his droid and his legs and flesh arm was severed by the joints. Anakin rolled on the mound and came close to falling in the lava._

 _"You were the chosen one! It was said you would destroy the sith not join them!" Obi-Wan shouted._

 _"I HATE YOU!" Anakin screamed._

 _"You were my brother Anakin I loved you!" Obi-Wan said. Then Anakin caught on fire._

 _"AAAAAHH! GAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAARGH!" Anakin screamed in pain._

Padme woke up to Anakin's screams of pain.

"Anakin wake up" Padme said as she shook Anakin, on his shoulder. Luke woke up along with the rest of the others. Anakin woke up and bolted upwards. He breathed heavily and felt his body.

"W-what time is it?" Anakin asked.

"0800" Luke answered.

"Dad what is wrong?" He then asked.

"N-nothing I just need air" Anakin answered and then he got dressed in his Jedi robes and walked outside. He then stared at the rising twin suns. Then Padme walked outside along with Shmi.

"Anakin why were you screaming in your sleep?" Padme asked.

"I don't want to talk about what happened on Mustafar" Anakin answered.

"But what happened after, the little incident?" Padme "asked.

"Long story short Obi-Wan and I fought and he left me to burn alive on a mound" Anakin answered.

"What?!" Shmi gasped.

"Dad?! Dad! You said you were going to take me to school" Luke said as he approached his father.

"Yes I need to get… dressed appropriately" Anakin replied he approached his speeder and grabbed the box that contained the Darth Vader suit.

"What is in there?" Shmi asked.

"You'll see" Anakin answered. He entered the enclave and saw his sibling playing.

"Oh what is in there?" Harmony asked.

"Something you'd dislike" Anakin answered.

"Like what?" Anakin Jr asked.

Anakin set the box on the dining room and opened it and too out all its contents. Silently watching Anakin's sibling saw Anakin put on the suit of Vader and then put on the mask which by then mechanical breathing was the only thing that was heard. Shmi heard the sound and she ran to the dining area with a blaster but 'Vader' snatched it away from her with the force.

"You monster you killed my son!" Shmi cried. 'Vader' sighed but through the vocaliser it sounds weird.

"That is untrue, what happened to your son is far worse than that" 'Vader' replied.

"After turning to the dark side of the force to save the one he loves, Kenobi confronted him in a duel. When the duel reached its climax his arm and legs were cut off from the joints, and he was left on the mound to burn alive. But his master reached him in time and his master put him in a black life support suit" 'Vader' informed Shmi.

"Dad! Hurry up!" Luke exclaimed.

"I have to go now mom, I'm sorry I really am sorry" 'Vader' said.

'Vader' entered the speeder and Luke jumped in alongside him.

"Now son you give the lightsaber to me when you go to school" 'Vader' said. Luke sighed unhappily and handed his Lightsaber to his father.

"Where is this school of yours?" 'Vader' asked.

'Vader' arrived at a building that looked rather abandoned.

"Hmm, this looks run down" 'Vader pointed out.

"Yeah that may be the case but, at least it functions like a school, minus the physical education" Luke replied.

In Luke's classroom, his teacher noticed he is really late.

"Hmm, this is unlike him" Ms. Banai said as she finished the roll call. She pulled out the work for the class. Then she could hear a rather distinctive and identifiable breathing sound and she along with the rest of the class froze. The door opened and 'Vader' cold be seen, along with Luke.

"Luke Skywalker, what is Darth Vader doing here?" Ms. Banai asked.

"Oh that's simple he's my father" Luke answered.


	7. Chapter 7

The whole class stared Laughing at Luke and this just infuriated Anakin.

"The boy isn't lying I am his father" 'Vader' said.

"Sure, how much did he pay you to dress up-" Mr's. Banai's sentence was but short as an invisible hand gripped her throat and the students stayed silent.

"Do not for an instance think I am someone dressed up. You're lucky my son is here, next time if you infuriate me you will not be so lucky" Anakin snarled angrily. Then he released the invisible hand from Mrs. Banai's throat. She gasped and breathed in much needed air.

"Now I will be leaving, behave Luke" Anakin said and then he walked back to the speeder and the drove back to the residence he is staying at.

Shmi could hear the breathing 'Vader' emitted. She watched as her children ran from Vader, and into corners. Anakin then went in the room he is staying in and he removed the mask.

"Never again do I want to wear this, it was bad enough wearing this for fourteen god dam years" Anakin muttered under his breath and he took off the top part of the suit and then he removed the lower half and changed in his Jedi robes.

"How did it go?" Padme asked as she sat beside Anakin.

"They laughed at Luke and I… persuaded the teacher and the others that I'm Luke's father" Anakin answered.

"Hmm, at last you didn't kill" Padme replied as she kissed Anakin's cheek.

"My mom probably hates me" Anakin said.

"Why would she hate you?" Padme asked.

"I became the thing I swore to destroy, I single headedly wiped out the Jedi order!" Anakin answered. Then a familiar presence came to Anakin's feelings.

"I have felt a presence I have not felt since…" Anakin said he sat up and unsheathed his lightsaber. He then stormed out of the enclave and when he saw Obi-Wan he became angry.

"You" Anakin snarled. He activated his lightsaber and attacked Obi-Wan. He blocked the attack with his lightsaber and tried to attack Anakin but he blocked Obi-Wan's attack.

"You left me to burn!" Anakin shouted.

"Quiet Darth-"

"MY NAME IS ANAKIN SKYWALKER!" Anakin screamed and he began to ferociously, slam his lightsaber on Obi-Wan's lightsaber and forced him to the ground.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you" Anakin snarled.

"Padme and your children will be disappointed if you do" Obi-Wan gasped. Anakin knew Obi-Wan was right so he deactivated his lightsaber and walked back in the enclave. Anakin stormed his way to his room.

 _Father help me._ Luke sent through the force. Anakin then changed into the Vader suit and rushed, to Luke's school.

'Vader' arrived and he stormed the school and found Luke lying on the ground. He sensed the kid that harmed his son and whipped out his lightsaber and activated it. Out of rage he was going to strike the kid down but the blade was stopped by Zara.

"Hmm, Zara" 'Vader said.

"You destroyed my career!" She exclaimed as she blocked one of 'Vader's' attacks. She countered but 'Vader' blocked easily. He sent Zara to the wall winding her. Zara then used forced lightning on 'Vader' and sent him on the floor withering in pain and agony.

"Ha! Without the respirator you are doomed!" Zara exclaimed happily. 'Vader' laughed.

"Do you really think I need this respirator to function?" Vader asked smugly as he stood up. Zara immediately slashed 'Vader's' helmet and Zara expected to see yellow eyes but instead she saw blue eyes. 'Vader' stumbled and Zara force pushed 'Vader' to the ground.

"Time to see the true face of Darth Vader" Zara snarled she gipped 'Vader's' helmet with the force and lifted the helmet off him and Anakin then immediately turned away.

"Hmm, I expected you to be gasping for air" Zara commented. Anakin smirked.

"I'm a new man" Anakin replied as he faced Zara and everyone visibly gasped, at the face behind Vader's mask.

"You see people thought I died in the Jedi purges" Anakin replied as he took off the top part of the suit.

"I mean, they would never think the hero with no fear would turn on his own" Anakin guiltily said, as he took of the lower half of the suit, he then got his lightsaber in his hands and ignited it.

"I did it to save the one I love. I thought she died when she didn't" Anakin said. Zara snapped out of her stare and deactivated her lightsaber.

"If, I knew I would not have attacked" Zara said and she bowed. Anakin ignored the praise and knelt by his son's side.

"Just be lucky he doesn't have life threating injuries because if he did I would have killed you" Anakin said viciously at the boy her bashed Luke but he stood there petrified.

"D-dad?" Luke asked as he slowly opened his eyes.

"It's alright Luke, it looks like we're leaving this dust ball now" Anakin answered.

Padme waited for Anakin to return home. She didn't know why Anakin suddenly left. She heard a speeder approach and she had a feeling that it was Anakin.

"Beru! Owen!" Dama exclaimed as she walked down the steps leading into the enclave.

"Dama! What a pleasant surprise" Beru replied. The sisters embraced. Dama then saw Padme and her jaw slightly opened.

"Senator Amidala?" Dama asked.

"I'm not a senator anymore" Padme answered.

"Hmm, so you were married to Jedi Knight Skywalker" She commented.

"Yes" Padme answered.

"I'm sure it's hard living without a husband" Dama said. Then the high pitch like sounds of 'Vader's' mechanical breathing could be heard. Dama was the frozen with fear. Luke and Anakin then came into view. Anakin was completely oblivious to Dama and removed his helmet right in front of her.

"God this thing is so infuriating… and to think I was trapped in this thing for fourteen years" Anakin said.

"Ahem" Dama said.

"You… you're Beru's sister" Anakin stated. Dama then responded by slapping Anakin hard across his cheek.

"How could you-you were the best Jedi of them all Anakin!" Dama told Anakin.

"The reason why I had turned on my fellow Jedi has nothing to do with you Dama" Anakin growled.

"Oh what happened to you Luke?!" Padme asked as she rushed to her son.

"Just a misunderstanding" Luke answered.

"Padme I have seen what they do at the school Luke goes to we are leaving Tatooine now" Anakin said.


	8. Chapter 8

"Why are we leaving?" Leia asked.

"Because the schools on this planet are atrocious" Anakin answered.

"Do you really have to leave?" Shmi asked.

"I can take you and my siblings with me, after all I am on my way to redemption. Just because I have been forgiven by those close to me doesn't mean I am fully redeemed" Anakin answered.

"Where would we be heading?" Shmi asked.

"Naboo" Anakin answered with a smile as he looked at Padme.

"Oh thank you!" Padme replied rather loudly and did her best attempt to hug Anakin while in the suit.

"A-am I really your brother?" Anakin Jr asked.

"Yes you are I can tell your scared of me because of who I used to be" Anakin answered.

"Na it is actually pretty cool that I have, you for a brother" Anakin Jr replied.

"I am flattered. What about you little one?" Anakin asked.

"My… name is Harmony and that is my b-brother Anakin Skywalker" Harmony answered. Anakin smiled.

"May I ask the reason that there a two Anakin Skywalkers?" Anakin asked.

"Two Anakins?" Harmony asked.

"Yes my name is also Anakin Skywalker, or back in the days of the republic I was known as the hero with no fear" Anakin Sr answered.

"Hmm then we better call the little one here something different so we don't confuse the two" Leia said.

"Yeah I agree, although I call him father there is still a need for you guys to call Junior over there something different" Luke backed.

"Yes! We'll call the young one junior and the old one Anakin" Beru said.

"Wait what do you mean by father?" Dama asked out of the blue.

"Oh didn't you know Anakin Skywalker is my father?" Luke asked Dama.

"No I didn't and what is the princess of Alderaan doing here?" Owen asked.

"She is my daughter" Anakin answered.

"Wait… if they are your kids does that mean Junior and I are their uncle and aunt?" Harmony asked.

"Hmm, it would appear so" Anakin answered.

"I'd never thought there would be a day where I would have an uncle and an aunt that would be way younger than me" Leia said.

"Would it be trouble if we came?" Junior asked.

"No I would love to have the Skywalker family as a whole" Padme answered.

Anakin then put on the helmet and the wheezing sound of the mechanical breathing, started up.

"Come on, then I would like to get o Naboo quickly" 'Vader' said.

"Why do you wear that suit if you hate it?" Leia asked.

"Because I am too ashamed to show my face in public" Anakin answered.

The Skywalker family approached Anakin's shuttle and boarded and then it took off ad started making its way to the executor.

"How did you end up in the suit in the first place?" Shmi asked.

"I… can't say although I do have a recording, of the… operation" Anakin answered.

"Should take Junior and Harmony out of the room?" Padme asked.

"Yes do that" Anakin answered. Padme did just that and then she came in the small room.

"What you'll see will be disturbing" Anakin warned. He grabbed the comlink and after pressing a view buttons a blue image flickered to life. In the image when Anakin's screams could be heard Shmi and Padme flinched and watched in horror as Anakin had an arm and two mechanical legs drilled into his bones. They watched as Anakin was put in the suit.

 _"Lord Vader can you hear me?" Sidious asked._

 _"Yes. Where is Padme? Is she safe? Is she alright?" Vader asked._

 _"It seems in your anger, you killed her" Sidious responded._

 _"No she can't be! She's alive! I felt her! No!" Vader screamed, then the recording cut out._

"Even then you still loved me" Padme said. Anakin took of the mask.

"I still do" Anakin replied and he kissed Padme.

"Are you going to wear the suit when we go to Naboo?" Padme asked.

"Yeah, I just want to see your parents reactions" Anakin answered. Padme laughed she knew Anakin would do something like that.

"In that helmet?" Padme asked.

"Yes, even though my voice can be heard, I want to see if they recognise it" Anakin answered.

"Anakin Ryoo and Pooja have a crush on you what would they think when they find out you were Darth Vader?" Padme asked.

"Yes you're right" Anakin answered.

The shuttle landed in the executor and Anakin went to the bridge.

"Piett set coordinates for Naboo" Anakin said.

"Yes sir" Piett replied.

Anakin then went to Padme's quarters and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you so much Padme Amidala" Anakin said.

"And I love you Anakin Skywalker" Padme replied she then turned around and passionately kissed Anakin and he returned the kiss.

"How long till we reach Naboo?" Padme asked.

"It should be a few days" Anakin answered.

 _Days later_

The executor exited Hyperspace and entered Naboo's orbit.

"Come on, we're leaving now!" Anakin shouted, Padme along with the Skywalker family popped out of their appointed rooms.

"I thought you said you weren't coming in that" Padme said angrily.

"Either way they are going to find out" Anakin said as he lowered the damaged mask. Padme nodded in understanding.

"I never meant to hurt you" Anakin told Padme.

"Oh I know Ani, I know" Padme replied and Anakin then held Padme in a tight embrace.

"I bet this looks weird for you in the suit" Padme said.

"Yes it does" Leia replied.

"Do you have a spare mask?" Padme asked.

"Yes I do and Leia have you ever heard of knocking?" Anakin responded.

Meanwhile on the planet Naboo the Naberrie family were gathered in the main house hold in Theed.

"So all I heard was that we are receiving visitors, so we better get this place spotless so we better clean up a bit Sola said.

"Yeah we should, these guests could be important" Ryoo said. The family got the house cleaned up and then the high pitched breathing of a former sith lord could be heard.

"I… think I know who our guest is" Ryoo said. She was terrified. Anakin could sense the fear emitting from the house.

"I-I'll answer the door" Pooja said. She slowly and fearfully walked to the door, when she opened it she saw two women, and four children and then her eyes found the gaze of the former sith lord. She then realised was her aunt Padme and she hugged her.

"Aunt Padme!" Pooja said rather loudly. The rest of the Naberrie family heard this and they too were shocked to see Padme standing in front of them but the terror took over when the saw the ex-sith lord.

"How are you alive?" Ryoo asked.

"I had to go in hiding from the emperor, and Vader" Padme answered.

"Then why are you standing next to Vader?" Ruwee asked.

"That does concern you yet" 'Vader' answered. Ruwee and the rest of the Naberrie family thought the voice was familiar.

"Where will you be staying Darth?" Ruwee asked.

"I do not know, I think I'll be staying in the shuttle" Anakin answered.

"Even though you are the dark lord-"

"Former dark lord" Anakin cut in.

"Actions speak louder than words" Ryoo countered. Anakin then felt a dark presence approach. _Mara Jade._ Anakin thought. Anakin then walked out of the house.

"We meet again" Anakin commented.

"This time I will kill you!" Mara shouted. She ignited her red lightsaber and attacked Anakin but he easily blocked and force pushed Mara to the ground.

"All too simple" Anakin taunted.

"Let me see your face Vader!" Mara shouted. Anakin could sense no deception from her and he sheathed his lightsaber and placed both hands on the mask and slowly lifted it off.

"By the stars… Anakin Skywalker" Mara commented.

"You tell anyone about this and I will kill you" Anakin said. He then put the mask on.


	9. Chapter 9

Anakin watched as Mara Jade ran off. He was walking back inside when he felt a presence. _I feel a presence… a presence I have not felt since… Kenobi._ Anakin thought. Anakin knew he renounced the dark side of the force and he decided to walk back inside anyway.

"What happened?" Padme asked.

"Just an old acquaintance of mine" Anakin answered.

"Obi-Wan?" Padme asked. Anakin knew Padme was frightened, she did not know what would happen, if the two former friends ever met.

"No he is near" Anakin answered, he still wore the mask as he answered and the Naberrie family, couldn't shake of the familiarity, of the voice.

"Come on it is getting late, we should get to sleep" Anakin said.

"Ah!" Anakin awoke from a terrible nightmare, about what could have been if he had never found his family. He saw Padme wasn't awake and he then exited the room and walked to the kitchen. _Hmm no blue milk._ Anakin thought. _I like blue milk, such a pity._ He could then hear footsteps approaching.

"Ani?" Padme asked tiredly. Anakin fluttered with relief he wouldn't have known what to do if any of Padme's family walked in.

"What are you doing up?" She asked.

"I was thirsty" Anakin told Padme.

"Oh come back to bed" Padme replied.

 _"I hate you!"_

 _"You were my brother Anakin. I loved you"_

 _"AAAAH…NYAAAAAH!"_

Padme woke up abruptly to Anakin's screaming. She instantly clamped her hand over his mouth and he then woke up and his eyes washed with relief when he stared at Padme. Padme uncovered Anakin's mouth and he then kissed her hard.

"J-just hold me" Anakin whispered.

"I'm here Ani, I'm here" Padme said softly. Anakin then fell asleep.

The following morning Anakin woke up earlier than Padme, he thought about putting on the suit but he decided against it and put on his Jedi robes and clipped his lightsaber to his belt and walked downstairs.

"Who do you think Vader is behind the mask?" Anakin overheard Ryoo ask.

"I don't know but Aunt Padme, insists he stays" Pooja answered.

"But his voice does sound familiar" Sola put in.

"Yes, he does sound familiar" Jobal replied, as she shuffled around the kitchen.

"Do you think he's handsome?" Ryoo asked.

"Yes he is very handsome under the mask or else aunt Padme would not have brought him" Pooja answered.

Anakin could see them but they could not see him and he decided to listen in more.

"I wish we could see who he is" Sola said. Anakin took this as his cue and he casually walked in and opened the fridge.

"Who are you?" Jobal asked.

"An old friend" Anakin answered not looking at the curious family.

"You're Vader?" Pooja asked.

"Not anymore" Anakin answered.

"What do you mean?" Sola asked.

"Since I have found your aunt and my children I have been complete" Anakin answered.

"Why do you like my aunt so much?" Pooja asked.

"Because we're married and we have two wonderful children" Anakin answered casually.

"Auntie Padme was married to you before you turned?" Pooja asked.

"Oh yes I married him at the beginning of the clone wars" Padme answered.

"I knew there was more going on between the two of you!" Jobal said.

"Me too" Sola chirped.

"Oh that reminds me, Palo is on his way he knows Padme is here but I think I might have left out, a certain detail" Ruwee said as he glanced at Anakin.

"Does that mean I have to put on the suit?" Anakin asked. Before anyone could answered he swore some colourful words in Huttese.

"I'll bring you a new helmet" Padme called out as she made way to the shuttle. While Anakin had finished putting on the suit Padme had come in, the room with a new mask and Anakin put it on.

"Finally at least I can intimidate this man you have told me about during the flight" Anakin grumbled. Anakin could hear the doorbell ring.

"Palo good to see you, I am sure Padme, would be glad to see you" Ruwee said.

"That's my cue" Padme said and she walked out of the room.

"Mom where's dad?" Leia asked.

"Upstairs he's going to scare the crap out of one of my old friends" Padme answered.

"Oh I would love to see that" Luke said as he rounded a corner.

Anakin sat contemplating, his life had taken a good turn. But did he really deserve it? Did he deserve to have a wonderful family after all the crime he committed as Darth Vader? He didn't seem to think so but, he has the wonderful family and he still contemplates on why he has been forgiven so easily. Anakin decided he has had enough thinking and he went downstairs.

"So Padme how have you been?" Palo asked.

"Good and I am a wife and I have two children" Padme answered Palo seemed to deflate.

"Who is the father?" He asked, then 'Vader's' breathing could be heard and he frozen on the spot, when his eyes met the former dark lord.

"I would be the father to the children and husband to Padme" 'Vader' answered.

"H-how long h-have you been married?" Palo asked.

"Since the clone wars started" 'Vader' answered. Palo thought something nasty and that infuriated Anakin, he walked right up to Palo, Anakin grabbed him by the neck and pushed him against a wall.

"Don't you ever think I would have raped my wife, because if you do ever again I will not hesitate to end you" 'Vader' growled. He released his grip on Palo and he immediately ran out of the house. Luke and Leia were watching the whole encounter and they laughed their heads off but not literally though.

"I am getting out of this suit and I am going to burn it" Anakin muttered as he took of the helmet and then, he took of the suit and then he went upstairs and locked it away. When he went down stairs he was delighted to see his mother and siblings. He hugged and kissed each one of them on the head.

"Good morning" Junior said.

"Oh man you should have been here earlier" Luke said trying to contain laughter.

"Why?" Harmony asked.

"Dad he went in the suit and scared on of mom's friends and he ran out of the house" Leia answered.

"How exactly did my Ani scare this friend?" Shmi asked.

"He thought Anakin preformed sexual acts without my consent and Anakin nearly killed him for the thought" Padme answered honestly.

"Ani, what have I said about nearly killing people?" Shmi asked sternly.

"Don't" Anakin mumbled.

"Now what are we going to do today?" Luke asked.

 ** _A/N: I'm sorry about the reactions of the Naberrie were bad I am not good with those things._**


	10. Chapter 10

Anakin put on his hood and Luke and Leia wore their respective cloaks. Then the entered the streets of Theed.

"Can I hold the lightsaber?" Luke asked.

"Yes but if there is any imminent danger, I'll be taking it back" Anakin answered as he handed his lightsaber to Luke.

"So what are we doing?" Leia asked.

"We're going to find a school, for you two" Anakin answered. Luke groaned and Leia smiled.

"Will we have to keep our identity a secret?" Leia asked.

"I could enrol both of you as Luke and Leia Vader" Anakin mused.

"Oh god no!" Luke replied.

"Then I'll enrol you, as Luke and Leia Amidala" Anakin said.

"That has a nice ring to it" Leia replied.

"I'm glad" Anakin said and he hugged his daughter. Then he hugged his son as well.

"You better keep your hood on then" Luke told his father.

Anakin found as school and decided to enter the administrative areas.

"May I help you?" Vera the office manager asked.

"Yes I was wondering if I could enrol my kids if there are any spaces in the school" Anakin answered.

"You'll have to go see the principal, he's the one to tell you that, he's in his office" Vera replied. Anakin nodded in thanks and he entered the principal's office and his children sat on two chairs outside.

"So what is your name?" The principal asked.

"If I tell you, only the staff and you will know who I am?" Anakin asked. The principal nodded. Anakin lowered his hood.

"My name is Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight from the old republic" Anakin said.

"Oh-uh okay… this is something" The principal replied.

"Yes I would like only the teachers to know of Luke and Leia's paternity. Padme Amidala is the mother of these children" Anakin said

"Oh, in that case I think we'll be honoured to have Luke and Leia here, should I enrol them as Amidala?" The principal asked.

"Yes. When do they begin lessons?" Anakin asked.

"Since today is Friday… would Monday suffice?" The principal asked.

"Yes that is good enough but, a tour would be nice" Anakin answered.

"Oh of course but if you want your identity undiscovered, the hood will have to be put on" The principal pointed out.

"Yes, that would…" Anakin never finished his sentence. He felt a dark presence. Anakin probed the presence and it was unfamiliar to him.

"I'm sorry commence the tour without me, I feel a dark presence closing in" Anakin said. He put on his hood and walked out of the room.

"Luke give me the lightsaber" Anakin demanded. Luke complied and gave his father the lightsaber.

"Stay here the principal will look after you, maybe tonight I'll begin training you two" Anakin said. He could feel the presence, it was closer than ever before and he instantly activated the lightsaber. Anakin went in the main court yard of the school where the children hang out and Anakin heard another lightsaber, activate he faced the direction and saw a crimson red blade.

"Skywalker" The mechanised voice said and when Anakin noticed the blade he saw it was ancient design. _Who is this?_ Anakin thought. The mysterious dark lord attacked Anakin but he blocked with ease. Anakin then begun his relentless attack.

"I do not know who you are but, I will kill you sith worshipping scum" Anakin growled. Anakin force pushed the dark lord to the ground and the lightsaber rolled out of his hands and Anakin was about to strike the dark lord down when.

"Stop!" A voice called out and Anakin and Kylo Ren. An old woman came into view.

"He's my son stop it!" the voice cried out. Anakin looked at the woman. She bore a strong resemblance, to Leia.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked the woman.

"I could say the same" The woman countered. Kylo Ren pushed Anakin to the ground and rushed to his children in their younger forms. But Anakin would not allow this to happen a sprang after Kylo Ren and Anakin reached Kylo Ren and they began to fight once more and it was intense.

"Dad!" Luke called out. Kylo Ren used the distraction and shoved Anakin, to the ground and just as Kylo Ren was about to kill the Skywalker twins. Luke saw a blue blade come out of the dark lord's chest.

"NO!" The woman cried out.

"You killed him" The woman said.

"He was going to kill you" Anakin whispered into Future Leia's ear.

"You know I'm from the future?" Future Leia asked.

"Yes, did you really think I'd not recognise my daughter" Anakin responded.

"Man, I have to take, his body back to the future… Han's going to be pissed" Leia muttered. She grabbed Kylo Ren's body and then Future Leia, pressed a few buttons and she had disappeared with the remains of Kylo Ren.

"What was that dad?" Luke asked. Anakin with his hooded face turned to face Luke, he could feel his father's anger.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Anakin screamed.

"Dad we-"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I TOLD YOU TO STAY WITH THE PRINCIPAL! BUT DO YOU STAY?! NO!" Anakin screamed.

"We're going home" Anakin growled.

"W-will we be going here after the weekend d-dad?" Leia asked. Anakin gazed his yellow eyes at his children. He didn't reply and he walked back to the house with his children behind him.

"Anakin I hope things…" Sola never finished her sentence when she saw Anakin's eyes were not blue. She instantly turned her head the other directions.

"Ani?" Padme asked. She then saw his yellow eyes and she went by his side.

"Ani?" Padme repeated. She then took him to the living room where no one was and she then kissed Anakin and when he realised what was going on he started kissing back. Then his eyes reverted to his natural blue colour.

"I needed that" Anakin said as their foreheads touched.

"What made you so angry?" Padme asked.

"I was fighting a dark lord and I told Luke and Leia to hide but they didn't listen and in result they nearly got killed" Anakin answered.

"Ani they will need to be taught in the ways of the force" Padme replied.

"You're right, they have to learn the ways of the force" Anakin said.


	11. Chapter 11

Anakin watched as his children trained with Ahsoka. Although Ahsoka never graduated to the rank of knight, she had become the master of Luke and Leia, because frankly Anakin, needs to get his children, to master the force, because he has the feeling that something is coming.

"Now that concludes training for now, it's Monday and you have to go to school" Ahsoka told the twins.

"Is Daddy taking us?" Leia asked with hopeful eyes. Ahsoka glanced at Anakin.

"Yes daddy will be taking you" Anakin answered.

"Wear the Vader suit!" Leia said.

"I had it destroyed" Anakin replied.

"Well go on the Star Destroyer and get a spare one" Luke told his father.

"Why should I do that?" Anakin asked.

"Pleaaaase" Leia pleaded. Anakin sighed and he could her Ahsoka letting off a small laugh, so was Padme.

"If I do this, what will you do in return?" Anakin asked.

"We'll, do extra meditation training" Leia answered.

"Fine I'll do it, but you do know that every time I'll be requested I'll have to wear the suit" Anakin answered.

"Solo!" Anakin shouted.

"Yes general?" Han asked.

"I need a ride to the Executor" Anakin answered.

"Yes sir" Han replied.

 _Executor_

Anakin arrived on board the Executor. He immediately went to one of his personal chambers and he grabbed one of his spare suits. He frowned as he looked at it, he bested the uneasy feelings and het put on the suit. Anakin looked at himself in the mirror. He then went back to Naboo.

 _Naboo_

Anakin arrived in Naboo, when he walked the streets of Theed. He ignored the people that looked at him in fear and he made his way back to his house.

"Your back" Padme said. She could not hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Don't worry Padme, I won't be in this monstrosity, for long" Anakin replied.

"What were your first words, when you wore the suit?" Padme asked.

 _Where is Padme? Is she safe? Is she alright?_

 _It seems in your anger you killed her_

 _No! She is alive! I felt her! Nooo!_

Padme was staring into the mask when she felt the ground shake. In desperation she took off the mask and she kissed Anakin. The ground stopped shaking and Anakin deepened the kiss.

"I needed that" Anakin said.

"So what were the first words you said, when you wore the suit?" Padme asked.

"Where is Padme? Is she safe? Is she alright? Those, Padme were the first word I saids after the operation finished" Anakin answered.

"So even as Vader you loved me" Padme replied.

"I always will" Anakin said. He put the mask on and his children came.

"Whoa, that's scary" Luke said with honesty.

"Yes… now come on" Anakin said.

 _Theed High school_

Luke Leia and Anakin arrived at the school. The walked through the gates and the yards were empty. Luke and Leia were late because of the excursion Anakin had to make to the Executor.

"Man this is exciting" Leia said.

"Yeah for you" Luke replied.

"Don't start arguing" Anakin told his children.

"Yes daddy" Leia replied. The Skywalker's entered the office and the reception people were scared when they saw Anakin Skywalker dressed as Darth Vader.

"What can I help you with?" A female Twi'lek asked.

"My children Luke and Leia Amidala have been admitted to this school" Vader answered. _They are his kids?!_ The Twi'lek thought, with shock.

"Okay milord" The Twi'lek replied. Moments later Vader was handed a piece of paper and he read the timetable.

"I-I'll help you, take your kids to class milord" The Twi'lek replied. Vader and the Twi'lek took Luke and Leia o the outside of their class. The Twi'lek left. Anakin made sure no one was looking and hee took off his mask.

"Have a good day yeah?" Anakin asked.

"We'll have a good day daddy" Leia answered. Anakin then kissed his children on the forehead and he then put his mask back on.

"Bye dad" Luke said and he then walked into the class followed by his sister. Anakin then left.

"Ah you must be Luke and Leia Amidala, the children of Padme Amidala correct?" The teacher Ms .Redson asked.

"Yes we are the children of Padme" Leia confirmed.

"What about the father?" Ms. Redson asked.

"We know who our father is, but I think he would want his identity to remain anonymous for now" Luke answered.

"Okay then sit down there is only thirty minutes of class left you can just observe and is there a reason for your lateness?" Ms Redson asked.

"Yes, there is but our father does not wish for it to be revealed, as it would reveal his identity and it would be too early" Leia answered.

"Hmm… okay I'll take your word for it" Ms. Redson replied. Luke and Leia then sat in the back.

 _Later_

Class ended and Leia and Luke left in a hurry and entered the yards and Luke sat under a tree and started to meditate.

"Are you sure doing this here is a good idea?" Leia asked.

"What else is there to do?" Luke countered. Leia shrugged.

"Do want you want, I'll be nearby" Leia commented. Luke nodded.

"Hey your Leia right?" A Twi'lek asked.

"Yes" Leia answered.

"Who's that?" She then asked.

"That's my brother Luke" Leia answered.

"What's he doing" Lira asked.

"Meditating, it is best to leave him undisturbed" Leia answered.

"My name is Lira" The Twi'lek told Leia.

"Nice, name, but not to sound rude but, since when do Twi'lek's live in Naboo?" Leia asked.

"I get that a lot, my parents moved here when I was two" Lira answered.

 _Skywalker/Naberrie residence_

Anakin took off the armour and he placed it in a chest and he sat on his bed while wearing only white boxer briefs.

"Your back" Padme said as she opened the bedroom door.

"I am" Anakin replied. He felt two slim arms wrap around him. He smiled and leaned his head back and Padme kissed Anakin. Padme then moved around on the bed until she was sitting sown on Anakin.

"How about we do some catching up" Padme suggested. Anakin grinned.

"I'd love that" Anakin replied, as Padme kissed him and they fell on the bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Luke Skywalker snapped out of his meditation. he saw his sister with a Twi'lek.

"Ah I see you have snapped out of your meditation" Leia said as she glanced at her brother.

"Who's this?" Luke asked.

"My name is Lira" The Twi'lek answered.

"I'm Luke" Luke replied and he moved to sit next to his sister and Lira.

"I bet it is awesome having Padme Amidala for a mother" Lira told Luke.

"She's awesome. Leia gets her looks from mother" Luke replied.

"What about your dad?" Lira asked.

"He's where I get my handsome looks from" Luke answered.

"I'm sure" Lira replied with a roll from her eyes.

 _Skywalker/Naberrie residence_

"It's moments like this that I really cherish the most Ani" Padme said as she lay right beside him.

"Me too angel" Anakin replied. the kissed once and they decided to get out of bed and Anakin put on clothes that was brought to him, so when he walked the streets of Naboo he would not be easily recognized, as he is going to buy lightsaber material off of the black market.

"Where are you heading?" Padme asked.

"I'm going to buy lightsaber material for Luke and Leia" Anakin answered.

"Take your cloak with you" Padme replied.

 _Theed High School_

Luke, Leia and their friend Lira finished their day at school. Luke and Leia did not reveal their father's identity. they want to ask his permission first before they do that.

"Ahsoka!" Luke exclaimed upon seeing her and he hugged her along with Leia.

'What are you doing here?" Luke asked.

"I'd thought I'd pick you up and continue your training at the lake retreat" Ahsoka answered.

"Lake retreat ?" Luke asked.

"Yes, a lake retreat where we will be undisturbed" Ahsoka answered.

"Will I be training as a Jedi too?" Leia asked.

"Only if you want to be one sister" Luke answered.

"Then in that case I do want to be a Jedi like our father" Leia replied.

"Who will train Leia?" Luke asked.

"Maybe Obi-Wan or your father" Ahsoka answered.

"I think dad will train as Obi-Wan is too old to train me" Leia replied.

"I think so too" Luke said as the trio made their way back home.

Meanwhile Anakin had anonymously bought lightsaber materials and he made his way back home. the crystals he could get his hands on were blue and green. he arrived home and he saw his children.

"So who wants to build lightsabers?" Anakin asked.

"I do!" Luke and Leia answered in unison.

"Okay then" Anakin replied and he led his kids into the backyard.

 _Sometime later_

"Okay looking good" Anakin commented.

"Okay that's enough kids we'll finish building them in a few days" Anakin said. Luke and Leia's semi built lightsabers were lowered to the ground and they both opened their eyes.

"That was so cool" Luke commented.

"Yes, I can say the same but when you take these out in public, you use them if it is an emergency" Anakin told his children.

"General you may want to watch the Holo Net" Han Solo told Anakin. Anakin walked in and what he saw on the Holo Net shocked him to his core. Vader's apprentice has taken mantle as the new galactic emperor. _This is not good._ Anakin thought as he placed a hand on his forehead.

"What is wrong Uncle Ani?" Pooja asked.

"Darth Vader's apprentice has taken the role of emperor" Anakin answered.

"That's bad right Uncle Ani?" Ryoo asked.

"Yes that is very bad" Anakin answered.

"Anakin I need to tell you something in privacy" Padme said an she took Anakin and went in the kitchen.

"So what is this big thing you need to tell me?" Anakin asked.

"Luke and Leia met a Twi'lek with the last name of Secura" Padme answered.

"So?" Anakin responded.

"Just think" Padme told Anakin. _Secura... Secura... Oh... OH._ Anakin thought.

"Lira Secura, that is the name of the Twi'lek" Padme told Anakin.

"I thought Ayla died during operation Knight Fall" Anakin replied.

"Operation Knight Fall?" Padme asked.

"That's code for order 66" Anakin answered with tears brimming in his eyes.

Meanwhile in the living room the Skywalker's and Naberrie's were watching the Holo Net when they could hear shouting and screams in the kitchen.

"How am I not supposed to feel guilty!?" Anakin shouted. The Skywalker's and Naberrie's decided to crowd near the kitchen.

"That was another person who-" Padme was cut off.

"I was the one who led Order 66! I was the one who killed all the younglings! I was the one who killed those babies!" Anakin screamed.

"Anakin please calm down" Padme pleaded. Anakin barged out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going daddy?" Leia asked.

"Somewhere where I can calm down" Anakin answered with his golden eyes ablaze. Anakin went upstairs and changed into his Jedi robes and he stormed out of the house.

"Mommy what did dad mean by leading Order 66?" Leia asked.

"That... is something your father should tell you when he gets back from where ever he is going" Padme replied.

Meanwhile Anakin being a former dark lord as pulled some strings and he had managed to get the address of Lira Secura. He was driving the speeder to her home where he would know if Ayla Secura had known all this time if Anakin Skywalker had been Darth Vader for the past fifteen years, of his life. He also had his hood on for anonymity, so he would not be recognized so easily. Anakin stopped the speeder and he gazed at the house that belongs to the Secura family. His eyes had turned back to their natural blue color and he lowered his hood and he got out of the speeder and he walked to the front door of the residence and he knocked on the front door three times. Anakin stood still as the door opened, which had revealed the figure of the former Jedi master Ayla Secura.


	13. Chapter 13

Ayla Secura, gasped when she saw Anakin in his Jedi attire.

"Anakin?!" Secura asked.

"Yes master it is me" Anakin answered.

"Come in" Ayla replied and Anakin walked in and the Jedi master led Anakin in the kitchen. Anakin saw Lira.

"Ah so you must be the Twi'lek my kids mentioned" Anakin said.

''Your kids?" Ayla asked.

"Luke and Leia" Anakin answered.

"They're your children?!" Lira asked in shock.

"Yes they are" Anakin answered.

"I don't understand, if you weren't killed in the purges, where have you been then?" Ayla asked. Anakin fell silent and a look of guilt set on his face. Trying to tell a former Jedi master, that trusts you that you led the purges, is proven to be a tad difficult.

"Self exile" Anakin answered.

"And when did you decide to leave your exile?" Ayla asked.

"When I discovered my children and my wife were not killed by Vader" Anakin answered.

"I knew you were hiding something all those years ago!" Ayla exclaimed. Anakin smiled.

"So do you want to help me and my son rebuild the Jedi Order?" Anakin asked.

"I'd be happy to, but what about that new emperor?" Ayla responded.

"Leave him to me, when it will be time to confront the new found emperor, i'll fight him" Anakin replied.

"So when will my services be needed?" Ayla asked.

"Well I do have my son and daughter to train, i'm training Leia and Ahsoka is training Luke, you can train your kid if you want" Anakin answered.

"Where do you live?" Ayla asked.

"Naberrie residence" Anakin answered.

"I'll stop by tomorrow" Ayla told Anakin.

"Yeah, I better get home" Anakin replied

Padme had glanced at the clock every five minutes to see what time it is and she really missed Anakin. _But surely it doesn't take nearly over an hour to calm down._ Padme thought. she then heard the door open and she ran when she saw it was Anakin and she kissed him deeply and passionately.

"Don't you ever worry me like that again" Padme told Anakin.

"I promise Padme" Anakin replied and he kissed her.

"Daddy!" Leia exclaimed and she ran into her father's arms and gave him a hug and so did Luke when he heard that his father, had returned home.

"We missed you" Leia said as a single tear rolled down her face.

"Hey...hey don't cry Leia, don't cry" Anakin said as he comforted his daughter .

"It-it's just you were angry when you left, and I was worried" Leia replied.

"But I am here now sweetie see? There is no need to worry" Anakin told his daughter as he held her close and he caressed her soft brown hair. He then kissed her on the forehead and he did the same thing to Luke and he tousled his hair.

 _"_ Anakin Skywalker you had me and your family worried!"Ahsoka said and she walked up to him, slapped him on the cheek and then she pulled him into a hug.

"Ani! Ani!" Anakin's brother and sister said happily and they tackled him and he fell on his bottom. Harmony and Anakin Jr giggled. Anakin's comlink started beeping he levitated, his siblings in the air and they started laughing and then he stood up and then he lowered them.

"What is it Piett?" Anakin asked.

"Sir my family wants to meet ours is that acceptable?" Piett asked.

"Yes that is acceptable, tomorrow will suffice" Anakin answered.

"Yes general, I will inform them. Piett out" Piett replied and the transmission ended.

"Piett is going to be bringing his family tomorrow" Anakin told his family. Padme smiled at the idea of Piett and his family. Anakin glanced at Luke.

 _He has daughters and they are two years older than you. I know because I met them as Vader._ Luke looked at his father who was grinning and he reddened.

"So what happened while I was having my little outing?" Anakin asked.

"Luke and Leia added parts to their lightsaber, I think they should be finished by tomorrow" Ahsoka answered.

 _Later at night_

 _Master Skywalker, there a so many of them what are we going to do? In response Anakin activated his lightsaber and he walked up to the youngling that had spoken to him and he cut him down. he killed the rest of the youngling and when he looked at their faces he saw the faces of his children._

"AH!" Anakin shouted. He sat up and was breathing very fast, but he was not hyperventilating. Padme woke up and she saw that Anakin was sitting up in bed and she did the same thing.

"Ani you had a nightmare" Padme stated and she placed her arms around her husband and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Padme asked.

"No" Anakin answered. He then shifted in the bed and he faced Padme and he placed his arms around her and he held her and she did the same thing with Anakin.

"I love you Padme" Anakin said and then he kissed her passionately and then Padme started kissing him back and Anakin fell on his back with Padme on top of him.

 _The next morning_

Anakin woke up with his wife sleeping on top of him and he enjoyed the feeling of waking up to his wife. Anakin smiled and ran his fingers through Padme's curls and that woke her up and she smiled when she saw Anakin's face. She then rolled over and Anakin pulled her closer and then he, kissed her on her neck and she let out a sound of pleasure.

"Come on Ani let's go see if the kids have finished their lightsabers" Padme said.

"Uh... fine" Anakin replied and he summoned his Jedi attire with the force and he got dressed and he summoned his lightsaber and he clipped it to his belt. Padme got out of the bed and went tin the bathroom to get dressed. Anakin's comlink started beeping.

"Yes Piett?" Anakin asked.

"Sir my family would like to come down now" Piett answered.

"That's okay you can come down, just come right know because in an hour i have to drop the kids at school" Anakin replied.

"Okay general, Piett out" Piett then ended the transmission and then Padme emerged from the bathroom, with attire similar to the ones she had wore on Geonosis, but the outfit was less tight.

"You look gorgeous" Anakin said and he kissed Padme lightly on the lips and he walked downstairs.

"Daddy, we finished our lightsabers!" Leia exclaimed.

"Can I see?" Anakin asked. Leia pulled out her lightsaber and Anakin held it in his hands and he examined it and saw that it bore a similar design to his own and he activated the blade and it was blue just like his. Anakin then grabbed Luke's and saw that it looked like Obi-Wan's lightsaber, and it was green.

"Excellent work Luke and Leia, you seem to have my impatience" Anakin said.

"Sir Piett and his family have arrived and I let them in" Han Solo told Anakin.

"Good" Anakin replied. Then Firmus Piett, and his daughter's walked in.


	14. Chapter 14

Piett and his daughter's Essia and Daemora walked in along with his wife Mirella.

"How about you two girls, play with Luke and Leia" Mirella, told her daughters.

"They're upstairs" Anakin added. He led the girls upstairs.

"What's your name?" Essia asked.

"Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker" Anakin answered as they started to ascend the steps. They arrived in Luke and Leia's room and Anakin opened the door and he saw Luke wearing a certain black cape and a certain black helmet.

"Oh Look at me I'm Darth Vader" Luke said and the helmet actually broadcasted the breathing and the voice but the voice is different. Luke sensed his father and he turned to face him and he noticed two girls standing next to him.

"See, I told you were going to get caught" Leia then broke down and started laughing. Anakin sighed and he grabbed the mask, which fit his son just perfectly and he yanked it off. He let his son wear the cape.

"Where'd you get that?" Daemora asked

"It's mine" Anakin answered.

"Yours?" Essia asked.

"I'll show you" Anakin answered he then, grabbed the cape from his son and he went in the master bedroom and he slowly put on the suit. Anakin didn't put on the mask and he walked back in his children's room. Essia and Daemora gazed at Anakin and watched, as he put on the mask and the breathing sound could be heard.

"I told you the suit is mine" Anakin said. Essia and Daemora were beyond shocked.

After removing the suit Anakin went back to the room and saw his children sitting on Luke's bed with Piett's children.

"I still can't believe your father is Darth Vader" Daemora said.

"He is not Vader any more, he is Anakin Skywalker" Luke replied rather proudly.

"He reminds me of someone" Essia said.

"That's because the Anakin Skywalker you just saw is The Hero with No Fear" Leia replied.

" _The_ Hero with No Fear?" Essia asked. Luke nodded.

"If my dad is loyal to yours will he join the alliance if your dad joins, will mine join too?" Daemora asked.

"Yeah, but my dad hasn't said anything about that yet" Leia answered.

"Oh yeah and we have an aunt and uncle that are younger than us" Luke added.

"How young?" Essia asked.

"Young" Luke answered.

Down stairs the mature adults, Anakin is an adult but he is not mature, were talking about what they should do, now that Piett has decided to abandon the empire.

"So where is the rebel fleet?" Anakin asked Padme.

"What makes you think I know?" Padme countered.

"You've been alive fro who knows how long" Anakin answered. Padme knew he was right, she did know the location of the rebellion as she keeps up with them every once in a while.

"Fine they are in the planet Yavin4" Padme told Anakin.

"Thank you for your information" Anakin replied.

"Ani! Ani!" Two young voices rung out and Anakin's brother and sister jumped on him and sat in his lap while cuddling up to him and he placed one arm around each.

"Aw!" Mirella said.

"Say hello to Harmony and Anakin Jr, they're my brother and sister" Anakin replied.

"And that is my mother" Anakin added as his mother walked in the living room.

Upstairs the youths were getting along fairly well, it is almost like they have been friends all of their lives.

"Have you ever been told about the clone war?" Essia asked.

"No, I never really asked about the clone war" Leia answered. Then she noticed a device in her brother's hands.

"What's that?" Leia asked.

"Some recording" Luke answered and then he pressed play and a holo image sprung to life and it was in an operating room. The group watched as a burnt a charred body, was placed on the table.

"Is that…" Luke never finished his sentence. He watched as droids starting placing limbs on the stubs and then the man in the holo started screaming in pain. Luke and Leia glanced at each other as they realised who the man in the image was. Essia and Daemora watched on in horror as the final leg was drilled on and then, they watched the suit being placed on and then they knew, the man in the recording is Luke and Leia's father

 _"Lord Vader can you hear me?" Palpatine asked._

 _"Yes. Where is Padme? Is she safe? Is she alright?" Vader asked._

 _"It seems in your anger, you killed her" Palpatine answered._

 _"No! She is alive! I felt her… NOOO!" Vader screamed._ The recording cut off as it was crushed in Luke's hand. Luke slowly cocked his head and he was faced with his father. He had yellow in his eyes.

"Uh oh…" Luke mumbled.

"Where did you get that?" Anakin asked.

"Y-your belt" Luke answered. Anakin closed his eyes for several seconds and when he opened them they were their natural blue colour and Leia sighed with relief.

"Next time ask if you want to see anything" Anakin replied calmly and he then walked away and Luke sagged with relief.

"That was a close call" Essia said.

"That was pretty horrifying, to see him like that" Daemora replied. Essia nodded.

"So what planet do you live on?" Luke asked.

"Imperial Centre" Essia answered. Luke let out a small whistle.

"So what do they think happened to Vader?" Leia asked.

"That he is M.I.A" Daemora answered.

The hour of visiting was up and Luke was really upset he wanted to spend more time with Essia. Anakin could sense Luke's feelings towards, the daughter of the admiral and he bowed his head and smiled while shaking his head. They were all at the entrance of the home and the Piett family turned around, and gave their goodbyes. Essia said her goodbye to Luke by hugging him and kissing his cheek and by then he was as red as a tomato.

"B-bye" Luke stammered. Luke watched s his crush disappeared and he went inside and grabbed his lightsaber and he tucked it where no one could possibly see it. Leia did the same and this time Han Solo had taken them to school. Luke could easily tell his sister had fallen in love with the officer.


	15. Chapter 15

Luke and Leia were sitting in class and then their teacher said they were going to learn about the history of the clone war.

"Uh miss, I know three people who were involved in the war" Luke blurted.

"Who might these three people be?" Ms. Redson asked.

"Can I com them?" Luke asked completely ignoring the question. The teacher nodded and Luke went outside the class and he grabbed his comlink and he dialled his father's frequency. Anakin picked up in three beeps.

"What is it son?" Anakin asked.

"We're learning about the clone war in class and I was wondering if you an mom and mom and Ahsoka could come in" Luke answered.

"Hmm, yeah I think that can happen, bye my son" Anakin replied.

"Bye dad" Luke said and the transmission ended and Luke walked back in the class and sat down next to his, sister.

 _Skywalker/Naberrie residence_

Anakin had finished talking to his son and he went to the living room where he saw his brother and sister watching a cartoon, he hugged them both and he went to the kitchen where his lovely wife and padawan is.

"Luke commed me" Anakin said.

"What did, he want?" Ahsoka asked.

"He says he is now learning about the history of the clone war in class and he wants three people that were involved in it to come on down" Anakin answered.

"And what did you say?" Padme asked.

"That we'll be going so, let's go!" Anakin answered.

Anakin, Padme and Ahsoka arrived at the school and for reasons Anakin had his hood up for obvious reasons. Padme also has her hood raised along with Ahsoka. They walked in the main office and Anakin used a mind trick on the office receptionist to let them pass. They arrived outside the room. Luke knew his parents and his master are here as he sensed them outside, he walked to the door and he opened it.

"You came" Luke said

"Of course" Anakin replied. He tousled his son's hair, he walked to the front he lowered his hood long with Padme and Ahsoka.

"So let me introduce Anakin Skywalker, he is my father, Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker, my mother and Ahsoka Tano, my father's padawan" Luke announced and he sat back down.

"So I heard you're all studying the clone war" Anakin said. The whole classed nodded their heads simultaneously.

"How did the clone war start?" A student asked.

"That is for Padme to explain" Anakin answered as he motioned towards Padme.

"So how did it start?" The same student asked.

"Well when I was still queen the trad federation, or the separatist alliance had blockaded the planet and they used droids as their forces, they had invaded the planet. Two Jedis known as Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Master Qui Gon Jin, were sent to negotiate but they were attacked and I was taken hostage and they rescued me and we tried to escape the planet, but the ship we escaped in was damaged and we had to land on the desert planet Tatooine, that's when I met this hunk" Padme answered. Anakin rolled his eyes.

"How old were you when you two met?" Luke asked.

"I was nine and your mother was fourteen I believe" Anakin answered.

"How did you get off the planet?" Leia asked.

"The Boonta Eve" Anakin answered.

"That Pod race on Tatooine?" A student asked.

"Yeah I raced in that race and I won the money for the parts for their ship" Anakin answered.

"And let me guess, you're the same Anakin Skywalker that destroyed the space station, that controlled all those battle droids" Ms. Redson said.

"Yep I'm that very Anakin" Anakin answered.

"Then Anakin was trained as a Jedi, we didn't see each other for ten years" Padme added.

Anakin then explained how he met up with Padme and how he was assigned to protect her.

"Then I started having nightmares about my mother" Anakin said.

"How long did they last for?" Luke asked.

"Weeks" Anakin answered.

"Did you ever go to her?" Luke asked. But Anakin ignored his son as he was deep in thought.

 _"I'm Anakin Skywalker I'm looking for my mother" Anakin said to Cliegg._

 _"Come inside son" Cliegg replied and he and Anakin walked inside the farm._

 _"Hi I'm Owen, you must be Anakin, and I was expecting you to drop by one day" Owen told Anakin._

 _"Where is my mother?" Anakin demanded as they all sat down in the enclave kitchen._

 _"She went picking the mushrooms that grow where the vaporisers grow. She was kidnapped by sand people when she was halfway home. Thirty of us went to search for her. I lost a leg and a handful of us only made it back" Cliegg told Anakin. He then stood up._

 _"Where are you going?" Beru asked._

 _"To find my mother" Anakin answered._

 _"She's dead son. Accept it" Anakin looked a Cliegg and he continued to exit the house and he took the speeder bike that was parked outside and he sped off to the Junland Wastes._

 _Anakin found the camp where his mother was being held by the sand people and he went to the back of the tent and cut a hole in it. He saw his mother and untied her._

 _"Ani? Oh Ani look at you your all grown up" Shmi said weakly._

 _"I'm here mom stay with me" Anakin said._

 _"I love… I love…" Shmi didn't finish her sentence and she died. So he thought and he placed the body on the floor and cried and his face contorted with anger and he went outside. He activated his lightsaber and killed the two sand people outside and then he mercilessly slaughtered the whole camp and when he went to get his mother he cried when he saw she was alive._

"Dad? Dad?" Luke was now alarmed.

"I killed them" Anakin mumbled.

"What?" Luke asked.

"I killed them all, and not just the men, but the women and children. They nearly killed her like animals, so I slaughtered them like animals! I hate them!" Anakin shouted. Luke and Leia rushed to the front of the room and they both comforted their father.

"Meanwhile Obi-Wan was captured and he on the planet Geonosis and I had forced Anakin to come with me and we ended up getting captured ourselves" Padme said then she cast a worried look at Anakin.

"We ended up in an arena and while master and padawan were bickering I escaped the shackles I was confined in. Long story short, we were rescued by the clones and Jedi and the enemy escaped" Padme said.

"How did the Jedi fall?" Luke asked.

"A young Jedi by the name of Darth Vader he was a pupil of Obi-Wan like I once was, he was seduced by the dark side of the force, He thought he killed me but I went into exile" Anakin answered.

"That's was just wow" Ms. Redson said.

"Then I tracked Anakin down after I found out his wife and children are alive" Ahsoka added.

"Ahsoka was my Padawan, in a way she still is" Anakin replied.

Luke and Leia were happy that their father has given a history lesson and then the bell rang and it signalled for recess time and Anakin, his wife, Padawan and his children walked outside and the happy family sat under a tree and Leia sat in her father's lap while Luke sat in his mother's lap.

"I enjoyed that" Anakin said and he kissed Leia on her head.

"Me too daddy" Leia said and they hugged and then the school day finished and the Skywalker family went back home, and relaxed for the rest of the day.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day Anakin was up and he scanned the Holo Net for news of the new emperor. He found nothing except of all the planets he has visited. _I have to stop him before he gets to out of hand._ Anakin thought, as he stood up and he put on his cloak.

"Pooja" Anakin said as he entered the living room.

"Yes Uncle Anakin?" She asked.

"I need to go to Courscant, can you tell Padme if you see her?" Anakin answered.

"Oh why are you going to Courscant?" Pooja asked.

"I need to take care of something" Anakin answered.

"Oh okay I'll tell her" Pooja answered.

"Thank you and tell Luke and Leia and Ahsoka" Anakin replied. He went to find Captain Rex and Commander Cody who have been living in the city of Theed and then they went to Anakin's ship. The Twilight and Anakin lifted off and he entered space and he punched in the coordinates for Courscant and then he entered hyperspace.

"So Skywalker what requires us to be in Courscant?" Commander Cody asked.

"The new found emperor" Anakin answered.

"You mean Vader's secret apprentice?" Captain Rex asked.

"Yes the very same person I am, surprised you even know of Star Killer" Anakin answered.

"Well sir when you were Vader, you assigned us to watch his every move" commander Cody replied.

Back at Naboo Padme had arrived home after dropping off her kids to school and she called for her husband and she got no reply.

"Pooja where's Anakin?" Padme asked.

"He went to Courscant to take care of something" Pooja answered.

"Did he say what?" Padme asked. Pooja nodded.

Anakin and his two trusted clones have arrived at Courscant and he touched down in Vader's private hangar after putting in the proper codes and he raised his hood to cover most of his face and Commander Coy and Captain Rex readied their A280C blaster rifles and their DC-17 hand blasters.

"You ready?" Anakin asked. Both troopers nodded while thinking that this mission is a bit of a suicide mission. The exited the twilight and they started marching towards the Palace.

They arrived at the palace and saw a dozen Storm Troopers guarding the entrance. Commander Cody and Captain Rex blasted their brethren with some resistance and Anakin, Rex and Cody knew the palace would be on alert now but never the less they continued on their mission. They marched towards Star Killer and every Storm Trooper that blocked their path towards the emperor was either killed by Anakin's blade or by Commander Cody or Captain Rex's blaster rifle or pistol.

"Commander Skywalker how much longer until we reach our target?" Commander Cody asked.

"We just have to draw him out" Anakin answered as he lobbed off a Storm Trooper's head and it rolled away. Anakin then sensed the dark presence of his former apprentice. Anakin saw a crimson blade activate.

"Jedi" star killer snarled and he went to strike Anakin down and Anakin blocked with ease and force pushed Star Killer onto a pillar and he dropped his lightsaber and it rolled over too Anakin.

"I expected a better fight from the apprentice of Darth Vader" Anakin said, as he used the force too freeze Star killer's body in the position that it was currently in. Anakin raised his lightsaber, it nearly touched Star Killer's throat.

"I really did expect a better fight from you" Anakin said, as he circled the former apprentice of Darth Vader, Anakin never lowered his blade once and Star Killer, managed to break free of the force hold and called his lightsaber to him and tried to slice at Anakin, but once again Anakin blocked the attack and then he cut of both of the hands of Star Killer and he fell to his knees.

"I'll kill you!" Star Killer screamed.

"No you are not my apprentice" Anakin replied and he decapitated Star Killer's head and watched as it rolled away. He faced his clone troopers who have just finished destroying the second wave of Storm Troopers.

"We did it" Anakin said.

"We sure did general" Commander Cody replied as he holstered his A280C Blaster Rifle.

"So what do we do now?" Captain Rex asked.

"I think I know what to do, stay in the shadows" Anakin answered and he went to one of the quarters that housed Vader, and he grabbed a spare suit and he put it on and he broadcast himself live.

"This is Darth Vader, as you may know there was a ruckus at the palace. That was me, I killed this supposed emperor. I am the rightful heir to the throne, so since I am the real new emperor, I am now officially handing the empire over to the leaders of the rebellion, so they can do what they want" Anakin said and the broadcast ended.

Anakin then changed out of the suit and he stepped out of the palace, with Commander Cody and Captain Rex following him.

"Commander Captain, were there any other soldiers that disobeyed Order 66?" Anakin asked.

"Hmm, not that I know of sir" Commander Cody answered.

Anakin decided since he had left home without saying goodbye to his children Anakin decided to stop by the shopping district, to by a gift for them.

"Commander, Captain, keep watch for people that are looking for me" Anakin demanded as he walked inside the toy shop for all ages, with his hood raised. _Now what would Leia like?_ Anakin pondered as he walked down the many isles in the shop, while he received curious stares. _She is/was the princess of Alderaan._ Anakin thought, he then threw his hands in the air. _Luke seems to like piloting._ Anakin thought. He then made a mental note to stop by to one of Vader's many hangars and piolet a ship back to Naboo, or tow one.

"Excuse me sir do you need any assistance?" A female assistant asked.

"What would you buy for a child that you thought had been dead for the past fifteen years?" Anakin asked.

"What's the gender?" The female asked.

"A girl" Anakin answered. The assistant hummed. She motioned for Anakin to follow her and she did and he was taken to an isle where the toys there were made for each gender. The action figures consisted of Senators, fallen Jedi and sith. Anakin bought the action figures of all the senators for Leia and Jedi for Luke and he then decided it was best to go to Vader's hangar, where he would decide to bring home a ship.

Anakin and the clones arrived at the hangar and Anakin saw his old Jedi interceptor. Even as Vader he wondered why he kept the thing, then there was his old Podracer. _That reminds me I don't think I've seen my old pals._ Anakin thought as he hoped in his old fighter. He handed the bags containing the gifts, to the clones and they went back to the Twilight and Anakin with his modified fighter exited the hangar, and flew into space and he entered the coordinates for Naboo and blasted off into Hyperspace.


	17. Chapter 17

It was night when Anakin, had arrived and shortly after landing his old Jedi Starfighter in the front yard of the house Commander Cody had informed Anakin that he and Captain Rex had landed as well.

Anakin crept into the house hold and he walked upstairs and carefully went into his children's room and he kissed their foreheads and left the room. Anakin then went into Ryoo and Pooja's room and he also kissed them both on the forehead. He then went into his and Padme's room and he took off his garments and placed them on a chair and his lightsaber on the bedside table of his side of the bed and he slowly went in the bed, he then fell asleep.

 _The following morning_

Padme woke up and when she turned around she saw Anakin sleeping peacefully and she placed her lips on his and he started kissing back, then his eyes snapped open and he placed both of his arms on Padme's waist and deepened the kiss.

"Where were you last night?" Padme asked.

"I was… taking care of something" Anakin answered. They both got out of bed and they changed into their clothes. To Padme's surprise. Anakin didn't wear his traditional Jedi attire. Instead he was wearing black attire (Kylo Ren's attire) and she noticed there was a mask. (Kylo Ren's mask)

"Where did you get those?" Padme asked.

"When I was still _him_ I made this in case I had ever found a way to live without the suit" Anakin answered.

"What is the mask for?" Padme asked.

"This is for when I join the rebellion, I want to remain anonymous" Anakin answered.

"But why would you want to join the rebellion?" Padme asked. _Yeah why would I me and two clone troopers eliminated the threat. Then again…_ Anakin thought.

"Reasons that I'm not sure will surface" Anakin finally answered. He then clipped his lightsaber to his belt.

"Mom, dad come watch the Holo Net!" Luke exclaimed and then he darted back downstairs.

 _"In a rare turn of events a Jedi and two clone troopers stormed the imperial palace and swiped out Storm Troopers and the emperor and shortly after that, Darth Vader has handed over the empire to the leaders of the rebellion. Could this mystery Jedi be a redeemed Vader?"_ Then Luke switched the channel. Padme glanced at Anakin and smiled and then kissed him on his cheek and hugged.

"What do you think will happen?" Padme asked.

"There are still assassins who are trained in the dark side of the force and they could start something else. I do not know their locations" Anakin answered. Then Pooja and Ryoo came in.

"Why is there a ship parked in the front yard?" Ryoo asked.

"That ship would be mine" Anakin answered, as he hugged his two nieces. Then he felt guilty because he did not get anything for his nieces.

"Anakin Commander Cody and Captain Rex have arrived with bags" Solo said and Anakin took note of Leia admiring the young officer.

"Good" Anakin replied. The two soldiers came in with bags and they placed them on the couch and then they walked out.

"There you are master" Ahsoka said and she hugged Anakin.

"It's good to see you too Ahsoka" Anakin replied.

"Cool!" Luke and Leia exclaimed when they saw what their father had bought.

"I got the Jedi figures for you Luke and the Senator figures for you Leia and you Ryoo and Pooja… well you can come with me to Courscant to pick out things you want to buy, or choose a ship from a collection I have on Courscant" Anakin said.

"Thank you" Luke and Leia replied and they hugged their father and Ryoo and Pooja hugged their uncle and one kissed each of his cheeks.

"When are we going to Courscant?" Ryoo asked.

"Maybe when the weekend arrives" Anakin answered.

 _Days later_

The weekend has finally arrived on Naboo and Anakin prepared himself for the journey to Courscant. His nieces got ready and his nieces were ready too. The trio found their way to the Twilight and they flew off into Hyperspace.

"So what is the collection like?" Ryoo asked.

"It has ships that date to the clone war and a sentimental racer" Anakin answered, as he set the ship on auto piolet.

"How long will we stay in Courscant?" Pooja asked.

"Dunno, but after the trip there I think I should head to Tatooine, I have to tell my friends that I am alive, and that I never really died" Anakin explained.

Anakin and his nieces touched down on the planet and Anakin put on the mask he has made and he stepped out of the ship.

They arrived at the palace and Anakin used the force mind trick on the Storm Troopers he had passed and pretty soon they were in the hangar. Anakin walked to the very back and found his Podracer. _How will I get this to Tatooine?_ Anakin thought.

After a gruelling process Anakin had managed to get the Podracer to the holding area of the Twilight and Ryoo and Pooja picked their ships that they would like to piolet themselves. Pooja had picked an X-Wing while Ryoo had chosen an ARC-170 Star Fighter.

"I do not know whether to be worried or not" Anakin told his nieces.

"Well the ARC-170 is a rare fighter ship, which is why I chose it" Ryoo replied.

"I chose the X-Wing because I like the X-Wing" Pooja added in.

Anakin and his nieces sat in the Twilight as it was traveling in Hyperspace.

"How did you and Auntie Padme meet?" Pooja asked.

"Well when I was still a slave on Tatooine, I was nine and she was fourteen and she walked in the junk shop I was working at an I asked her if she was an angel" Anakin answered.

They soon then arrived to Tatooine and Anakin parked the ship where the Lars homestead is.

"Anakin it's good to see you" Beru said.

"You too" Anakin replied.

"And who are these lovely girls?" Owen asked.

"They are my nieces" Anakin answered and then he went to the holding area of the Twilight and he then lowered the ramp and drove his Podracer which had been modified to fit Anakin since he had grown.

"Where are you going Uncle Ani?" Pooja asked.

"I'm gonna race this old thing in Beggar's Canyon and then I'm gonna see my old pals" Anakin answered and then he blasted off towards Beggar's Canyon.


	18. Chapter 18

Anakin raced through Beggar's Canyon in his Podracer. He was actually happy that he got to do something he enjoyed. He then returned to the homestead and parked his Podracer in the Twilight holding area and he hoped on Owen's swoop bike.

"Now I forgot to mention before behave" Anakin said and then he sped off.

Anakin arrived at his old home town Mos Espa. He put on his hood and fastened his lightsaber just in case any idiot tried to attack him. Anakin first place was to go to Watto's Junk Shop. Anakin arrived there but when he read the sigh it read Wald's Spare Parts shop. Anakin remembered Wald, the Rodian. Anakin walked in the shop.

"Wald here how can I-Ani?" Wald asked. Anakin plastered a smile on his face.

"By the force it is you!" Wald exclaimed and he hugged his estranged friend.

"Where have you been all these years" Wald asked.

"Alive" Anakin answered, cryptically.

"Last I heard you were killed in the purges" Wald replied. Anakin shook his head.

"Either way I am glad, you're alive" Wald said. He patted Anakin on the back.

"So where are you living?" Wald asked.

"Naboo, I live with my wife Padme and her family" Anakin answered.

"Padme… as in that human girl that came to this dust ball years ago?" Wald asked. Anakin nodded.

"Well I wish you good fortune" Wald told Anakin and he smiled.

"So where's the old gang?" Anakin asked.

"Ah, I'm pretty sure Amee and Kitster, live in the hovel you used to live in" Wald answered. _Kitster and Amee live together._ Anakin thought. In fact he was happy for them.

"So Ani, have you seen your mother?" Wald asked.

"Yes I have, she is with me on Naboo" Anakin answered. Wald nodded. He know knew why Shmi wasn't seen around anymore.

"Anyway I better head over to see Kitster" Anakin told Wald.

"See you around Ani" Wald replied.

"Oh and if you want to visit me and my family anytime… call me on this frequency" Anakin said he wrote down his comlink frequency and handed it to Wald and then he exited the shop. Anakin took a stroll and he faced the hovel he had lived in for six years. He remembered the fond times.

"Excuse me do you need any help?" Kitster asked as he emerged from the hovel and his face, contorted into shock when he saw Anakin's face.

"Do my eyes deceive m?" Kitster asked.

"Nah, I'm here and very much unburnt" Anakin answered.

"Unburnt? What does that mean?" Kitster asked.

"Nothing" Anakin answered instantly. They then walked inside and Anakin saw Amee. _Oh #$%._ Anakin thought as he realised that the same woman he held in a force choke was Amee. _#$%._ Anakin thought once more.

"Amee hi, it's been awhile" Anakin said meekly. Amee registered fake shock.

"Ani?" Amee asked. Anakin nodded and they both hugged.

"I'm sorry about our last encounter" Anakin whispered and she nodded.

"So how is Luke?" Amee asked.

"He's good, although he won't admit it I think he misses his old teacher" Anakin answered. Amee let off a small laugh.

"Anakin Skywalker what do you mean by unburnt?" Kitster asked. Anakin knew when Kitster ever calls him by his full name, he means business.

"Fine I'll show rather than tell" Anakin sighed and then he pulled out a holo device and pressed play and a blue image appeared.

Amee and Kitster watched the recording for several seconds. Then a body was lowered onto the operating table.

"Anakin is that… you?" Kitster asked with shock. Anakin said nothing in response and the couple watched as Anakin received new limbs and what Kitster did not expect was to see the image of Darth Vader to appear.

 _"Lord Vader can you hear me?" Sidious asked._

 _"Yes. Where is Padme? Is she safe? Is she alright?" Vader asked._

 _"I'm in your anger you killed her" Sidious answered with fake sympathy._

 _"Noooooo!" Vader screamed._ The recording then cut off.

"Anakin, I don't know what to say" Kitster said and he walked away. Anakin could feel Kitster's emotions and it was really hard to describe. _I think I have lost a friend._ Anakin thought and he stood up.

"If you ever want to come and visit… dial this frequency and I'll arrange for transport" Anakin said weakly and he handed the frequency to Amee and he walked out of the hovel deflated, and he walked away. Anakin could sense Kitster's hatred, for him now. Anakin drove back to the homestead. It was night and the first people to greet him were his nieces.

"Uncle Ani what's wrong?" Ryoo asked.

"Nothing" Anakin answered with no emotion in his voice.

"Should we head home now?" Pooja asked. Anakin nodded in response and they said goodbye to the Lars family and they lifted off in the Twilight and entered hyperspace.

 _Naboo_

It was late in the afternoon of Sunday when Anakin and his nieces arrived back on the lush planet. Anakin walked through the front door and was kissed by his wife. He didn't kiss back and that worried Padme.

"Ani are things okay?" Padme asked.

"Yeah… things… things are fine… I want to be left alone for a while" Anakin answered and he walked upstairs. Padme walked up to him and he brushed her off and that shocked Padme and Anakin walked in the room and closed the door and locked it so Padme couldn't get in.

In the yard Ahsoka was training with Luke and Leia and the three of them could sense Anakin's distress and they immediately stopped their training session and they went in the house and Ahsoka tried to open the door Anakin has confined himself to. Ahsoka tried to open the door. Even her power are no match for the chosen one.

 _Night_

It was night time on Naboo and Anakin had let Padme in so she could sleep.

"Anakin are you okay?" Padme asked.

"No, no I am not I lost a friend" Anakin answered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Padme asked.

"No all I want to do is be with my beautiful and sexy wife" Anakin answered and then the lights turned off.


	19. Chapter 19

The following morning, Anakin was already outside training Leia. Ahsoka was training Luke while Obi-Wan and Han were chatting.

"I see the princess has caught your attention" Obi-Wan commented.

"W-what?" han asked and his face turned a shade of red. Obi-Wan smirked.

"Listen I'm too old I am only eighteen and she is fifteen" Han said. Obi-Wan nodded. Obi-Wan sensed a familiar presence in the force.

"Master Kenobi" Ayla Secura said.

"Master Secura it was said that you died in the purges" Kenobi said.

"I found out about Order 66 and I was rescuing younglings" Secura answered.

"How many did you rescue?" Kenobi asked.

"Over a hundred" Secura answered. Obi-Wan let off a smile. This news was absolutley the best news Kenobi had received since the time he had went into hiding and came out of hiding. Ayla Secura then noticed the imperial officer and two clones.

"What are _they_ doing here?" Secura asked.

"Oh they're no trouble, Cody and Rex never betrayed the Jedi. They had to play along" Obi-wan answered.

"Han Solo is the name" Han added. Ayla scanned Han and the clones using the force and she scanned Anakin using the force and the presence she felt was familiar, and not just because she knew who Aanakin is but because, she had once encountered a certain dark lord named Darth Vader.

"Good work Luke" Anakin, said. He snesed Master Secura and he turned and waved at her and she waved back. Her daughter Lira was there and Luke and Leia went to talk to her, which left the adults to talk.

"I heard that the new emeperor has been killed, and that Vader gave the empire to the alliance" Aayla said.

"Well, maybe Vader returned to the light side of the force" Anakin said casually.

"That's impossible" Ayla commented.

"Look at me do I look like I need a suit to breath? Do I look like I was bunt to a crisp on the fires of Mustafar?" Anakin asked.

"Wait what?" Ayla asked.

"I just once nearly got burt alive…" Anakin answered. Ayla frowned and could not have imagined the pain, Anakin had endured. If only she knew the reasons to why Anakin was nearly killed, she would have tried to kill him then and there.

"Who will train Lira?" Master Secura asked.

"You could, train her yourself" Anakin suggested.

"How about I spar with you to see if I still have it in me" Ayla suggested. Anakin nodded and they two masters went on the front yard and they activated their lightsabers and they bean to duel and out of habbit Anakin had been using the style he had been using when he was Vader. But ultimatley the hero with no fear won.

"You done well master Secura" Anakin said as both Jedi bowed.

"You did good as wel Skywalker" Ayla replied and then Anakin went to sit with Padme and Ayla went to sit next to Han Solo.

"So Anakin, where were you all of this time?" Ayla asked.

"I was in someplace that I do not want to be in again" Anakin answered. he told the truth he was somewhere where he never wants to be again and that means he does not want to be trapped inside of the black armour that he was stuck in for fifteen years.

"I still can't believe that you broke the no attatchment rule" Ayla said.

"Look who's talking" Anakin replied with a smirk. Ayla raised her hands in defeat.

"Okay you win" Ayla Secura responded.

After Ayla left with her child Anakin decided he would go for a walk. He clipped his lightsaber to his belt and he walked out, but not before kissing his wife, hugging his children, little bbrother and sister, his mother and nieces.

Anakin then walked among the streets of Theed and he received looks of praise and awe by the people. It is ibvious that they still, remember the hero of Naboo. He heard squeling fan girls.

"Oh #$%" Anakin cursed to himself. He started to run. He ran, around a corner and he went into the nearest resturant and sighed and he looked what was going on he cursed himself as he stared into the parto of an eighteen year old girl with her friends, there were a few boys here and there. Before he could get mobbed by those people he opened the door and ran out.

Obi-Wan was out on the streets when Anakin bumped into him.

"Anakin what is wrong with you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"That!" Anakin answered as he pointed to the mob of people chasing after him.

"Oh dear" The negotiator said, as Anakin started running again. But this time Anakin felt a disturbance in the force, that leads. _Home._ Anakin thought.

The Naberrie/Skywalker house hold, was lit on fire. Luke, Leia and Ahsoka were not powerful enough to take on the adeversary. Padme and her nieces, were the ones to escape the devestating attack, Luke and Leia only barley managed to make it out. It was the rebellion that did this. Leia was shicked when she saw the troops blasting her family members. The reason why they could not stay and help is because there were so many troops and Ahsoka led the Padawans to saftey.

Anakin arrived at the house hold and saw the bodies he curled his hands into fists as the rebel soldiers approached him.

"Darth Vader you are under arrest" Mon Mothma stated. Then the ground started to shake.

"Didn't you know it is unwise to upset Skywalker?" Anakin asked. He then grabbed his lightsaber nad effortlessly cut down the ten gunmen. There were more and with unrestrained fury Anakin beheaded them, cut them in half ffrom the waist and cut them in half from the head.

"Especially when said Skywalker is formerly Darth Vader" Anakin snarled and he held Mon Mothma in a force choke.

"Who am I now? Am I Vader? Or am I Anakin Skywalker?" Anakin spat.

"and to think I handed the empire to you… a woman who kills civilians" Anakin growled as his iron grip became tighter and tighter and his eyes turned yellow and bloodshot.

"I think I'm going to give you a slow and painful death" Anakin said. He released the force choke on Mon Mothma and this time he force pushed her into the public.


	20. Chapter 20

Anakin held Mon Mothma on the spot with the force and the people of Naboo who were watching the confrontation were simply shocked to see the hero of their planet turn into something so cold.

"You don't know what you done, Mon, but what I'll do in retaliation, oh it's gonna be big" Anakin said. He walked right up to the rebel leader and he slowly cut off a leg and he, didn't even flinch, when she screamed in pain.

"I got another idea" Anakin said sadistically, he took a few steps back and he raised his arms. Then force lightning came out of his fingers and he started electrocuting the former senator. He stopped the attack when he heard no more screams and the body went limp.

"Piett I want the 501st battalion ready, we're going to Yavin4" Anakin said into his comlink.

Vader arrived on the bridge and when the admiral saw what colour his eyes were, he knew he had to tread carefully.

"Milord we're entering hyperspace now" Piett said.

Bail was worried because he had heard no news from Mon Mothma, but his thoughts were then confirmed when the super star destroyer, entered the orbit of the rebel base. _Oh no._ He thought. Several troop transports were then released from Vader's flag ship and when they landed Vader walked out and the 501st followed him and the base came into view. Vader could hear the alarms blare loudly and rebel troopers poured out of the base and when they did come into range the 501st opened fire while Vader deflected the blasts, and when he did manage to get close enough to the soldiers that decided to defend the base he would crush their throats or slice them in half.

"Sir we're losing soldiers by the second!" A rebel officer inside the base told Organa.

"I told her to leave him alone" Bail simply told himself.

Vader took out all of the perimeter defences and he marched in the base and he marched forward while the clones separated and begun to snuff all the rebel soldiers out of hiding while h killed every single rebel that was in his way, leaving a bloody trail behind him. Vader approached the outside of the war room where the leaders are and sinister smile came to his face and he force pushed the door opened and it flew to the other side crushing a rebel officer, who died instantly. All were quiet except for the hum of Vader's lightsaber. They all held out blasters and pointed them to Vader, but without raising his hand he grappled the blasters with the force and destroyed them.

"You don't know the pain you have cause me" Vader growled he then stabbed Admiral Ackbar in the stomach and he yanked his lightsaber up.

"You don't know the power I have" Vader snarled as he mowed down general Reikan.

"You have no Idea what you've just done!" Vader shouted as he cut down general Madine.

"You don't know the power of the dark side" Vader snarled as he cleaved Organa in half and left him there to die. Vader had accomplished what he could never do while he was stuck in that respirator suit. He had successfully taken down the rebel alliance and now he is the rightful heir to the throne of the empire. He is now the emperor of the galaxy.

 _Unknown Planet_

What remained of Anakin Skywalker's family found housing on a planet simular to Alderaan and Naboo. They watched the Holo net because they Padme and Ahsoka knew the reaction Anakin would have. Padme even remembered what Anakin had done when his mother nearly died. But to have something like this happen to him and to the family as a whole. Padme knew this was the push he needed to go back to the dark side. It seemed like hours but what happened on Naboo, was talked about in detail on the Holo Net and Padme and the others were shocked and Padme suspicions were confirmed. Her Anakin had returned to the darker side of the force. She started crying uncontrollably, so did Luke and Leia because the three have only been reunited for a few days and their lives have once more turned to shit.

Meanwhile Anakin travelled back to Courscant and he parked his heavily modified Tie Advanced X-1 and he landed it in his hangar. He remembered the cheerful noises his nieces made when choosing their own ships. He remembered his children's smiles when he bought them their gifts. Now he wasn't sure if he was ever going to see those faces ever again. So out of grief he removed himself from the force.

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan felt the shift, but they knew he was not dead.

"He removed himself from the force" Ahsoka stated.

"What does that mean?" Luke asked.

"Not I or Obi-Wan will be able to sense him, but he is still alive" Ahsoka answered. If Luke could look sadder than he already was you would most likely view him as an emotional wreck.

Meanwhile Anakin entered the orbit of Tatooine.

"Piett you are permanently in command from here on now" Anakin said and he then went to his private hangar which had a civilian ship which is also heavily modified but it has no weapons on it. Anakin boarded the ship and he drove down to the planet full of sand.

Amee was at home while Kitster went to pick up their daughter from school.

"Hey Amee" Anakin said. She was startled as she dropped the wooden spoon she was holding in her hand.

"What are you doing here?" Amee asked full of surprise.

"I need a place to stay" Anakin answered.

"Okay I can do that there is a spare room Kitster has added for guests, but there is no need to worry he has forgiven you for what you've done so staying here won't be a problem" Amee answered. Anakin didn't need to use the force to know that Amee and Kitster by now would already know what happened on Naboo, but he is grateful that he is given a place to stay. Sure it might not be on the most idealistic planet but it least it was the same home he grew up in while he was still a slave.


	21. Chapter 21

Anakin would wake up on Tatooine and this time he didn't like waking up on a planet filled with sand but he had learnt to hate it less for the past year he had been on the planet, while removed from the force and he could honestly say he was happier. He still longed for Padme but he knew it would be safer for his family if he weren't in their lives.

"So Anakin what are you going to do today?" Amee asked.

"I dunno the same old" Anakin answered, as he tweaked with a small Holo Pad.

"What are you doing?" Amee asked.

"Hacking the Holo Pad because I'm bored" Anakin answered.

"But Anakin that's a teacher issue you'll get in trouble!" Amee exclaimed.

"No he won't knowing his skills" Kitster replied as he answered the kitchen.

"So how do you get away with telling things about the Darth Vader?" Kitster asked.

"Ways" Anakin answered cryptically.

"Should I be worried?" Amee asked very seriously.

"No" Anakin answered as he put the Holo Pad down. Then there were Kitster's kids who have grown accustomed to calling Anakin uncle. It reminded him of his nieces who miss him terribly and sometimes he wouldn't even speak when he was called uncle.

"I better get going" Anakin said. Kitster nodded and Amee gave Anakin a peck on the cheek and he walked out and he kept a beard so he would not be easily recognised but he kept it short. He did want to be a mechanic, but then if word spread around of the best mechanic in Tatooine, would raise suspicions to Obi-Wan and his family who have most likely been looking for him for the past five years

 _Alderaan_

Padme was sitting in her room, given to her by Breha the queen of Alderaan, Padme had requested for a bed for two just in case Anakin comes back, she gazed up on the sky. She had heard of what had happened on Yavin4, and of how Anakin mercilessly killed every single rebel soldier and all of their leaders, with the help of the 501st battalion. The absence of their father has greatly affected Anakin's third child, a girl named Laura. _Where would my husband go?_ Padme thought as she looked at a holo of an image of them together. _He's been gone for five standard years, obviously he went to a planet where we-Tatooine._ Padme then stood up and made way to the hangar area.

 _Tatooine_

Anakin was in the market place and he looked up on the ship and saw a chrome cruiser he knew all too well. _So Padme has finally found me._ Anakin thought as he made his way home and he went to his room and grabbed his lightsaber and he grabbed his Jedi attire and he put it in a bag.

"Anakin what's going on?" Amee asked.

"Padme has found me" Anakin answered as he clipped his lightsaber to his belt.

"Then you better go and get her" Amee replied and she gave Anakin a big hug and he left the room and this time he looked back.

"Tell Kitster I had a blast" Anakin said then he left the hovel and he walked in the general direction he had saw Padme's ship come in and he found it and for the first time in five years he allowed himself into the force and he used it to scan the ship and found that there were no life forms on board and he walked in and went to a place in the ship that had a mirror and he shaved and he went to the cockpit and sat in one of the seats and he let sleep over take him.

Anakin woke up thirty minutes later and he rubbed his eyes and he got out of the seat and he could sense that Padme hasn't returned yet so he managed to hide himself in a wardrobe in Padme's sleeping quarters.

Later Padme had returned an set the ship to auto pilot and she went into her sleeping quarters on board the ship and Anakin waited until she fell asleep and he silently crept out of the closet and took in the form that was Padme's sleeping form and he realised how much of a fool he was to abandon his family like that, but he didn't return but he was too ashamed of what he had done. He sat on the empty side of the bed then he slowly lowered his lips on Padme. Five seconds into the kiss Padme snapped her eyes opened and she deepened it as much as she could when she recognised Anakin.

"Why did I ever leave you?" He gasped when he parted from the kiss.

"Just shut up and kiss me" Padme answered. Anakin then went on top of Padme and they started kissing.

Later Anakin woke up with his arms around Padme, as he felt the ship exit hyperspace and Padme woke up as well and she felt the strong arms of her husband and she managed to get out of his grasp and get dressed into clothes and she and Anakin after he had changed went to the cockpit.

"We have a third child" Padme suddenly said.

"W-what?" Anakin asked.

"Before… what had happened on Naboo I was going to tell you I was pregnant" Padme answered. Anakin didn't say anything after that. _Now he must feel ashamed of knowing he has a daughter who he unknowingly abandoned._ Padme thought. She set the ship on auto pilot to land itself in the hangar.

"Anakin you didn't know I was pregnant" Padme told Anakin.

"I-I know" Anakin answered as the ship landed in the hangar and Anakin stood up and Padme tried to comfort Anakin. She felt one tear fall from Anakin and it dripped onto her neck.

"Come on Anakin, your children have missed you dearly" Padme said. Anakin nodded and wiped the tears away and the ramp of the cruiser opened and Anakin walked down the ramp.

"Since it is night I thought we should head to our room" Padme said

 ** _A/N: View profile for posting times_**


	22. Chapter 22

It was morning in the royal Alderaan palace and Anakin was still asleep when Padme had left the bed.

Luke and Leia were in the living room using training lightsabers. Luke could sense his mother's happiness through the force and it almost made his lose the mock duel he was having with Leia.

"Someone's extremely happy" The twenty year old commented as he deactivated his training lightsaber.

Upstairs Anakin finally woke up, he frowned upon realising Padme was not in the bed with him. He changed and he clipped his lightsaber to his belt and he fixed his hair. He walked downstairs and when he found the royal dining area he saw his family eating and all Anakin could do was lean at the door way and wait.

Luke was eating breakfast when he had sensed something familiar. He knew this presence very well and he could not believe it. _Maybe the force is playing tricks on me._ Luke thought. But he decided to look in the door way and there was his father, leaning with a massive grin on his face.

"DAD!" Luke shouted. He ran up to his father with tears streaming down his face. They embraced until Leia came and she thought of slapping her father but thought against it instead she hugged her father and kissed him on his cheek when she had a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Dog pile!" Leia shouted and she pushed her father to the ground and then Luke jumped on top of Leia and then Padme joined in along with Ryoo and Pooja.

"This is what I get" Anakin mumbled.

"Well you left not me" Leia told her father with a tap on the nose. The family managed to recompose themselves and Ryoo and Pooja assaulted their uncle with two hugs and he nearly fell over again.

"Leia is seeing someone" Padme said.

"Who?" Anakin asked.

"Han Solo, the officer" Luke answered.

"And how long have they… been together?" Anakin asked.

"Since last year" Padme answered.

"Interesting" Anakin commented.

Ahsoka returned from where ever she was, and when she saw Anakin she instantly hugged her old master.

"I'm so glad you're back!" She exclaimed.

"Aren't we all" Anakin replied.

Then Anakin sat down next to Padme and the whole Skywalker family along with their pals had breakfast and if you asked them if it was the best morning they had they would tell you it was.

"So did you ever complete your schooling?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, we did Leia started her first year of the legislative youth program so she can become Naboo's senator and I started university so I could get my degree in fixing stuff and building droids and all that stuff" Luke answered.

"That's good" Anakin replied.

"And the parent teacher interviews are coming up so you'll get to see how your soon is doing" Padme told Anakin.

"I'm sure he does well in that area, after all he got the skills from me- hey Padme there's a mini you hiding behind you" Anakin said. The five year old Laura, was clutching her mother's leg as she did not know who the man was standing right in front of her. She was not present at breakfast as she was in the garden climbing on a tree.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker" Anakin said. Laura peeked out some more and the duo stared at each other.

"Daddy!" Laura shouted and she tackled her father with a ferocious hug.

"Oh I'm so sorry for not being here, when you were born, if I knew of you I would've come straight away" Anakin told his daughter.

"So you going to school yet?" He then asked with a weak smile.

"Next week" Laura replied. Anakin nodded. He then told everyone he wanted to go out and spend some time with his five year old daughter. He hoisted her up so she sat on his right shoulder. Anakin was glad his face was not recognised as the one who single headedly destroyed the rebellion. Admiral Piett was the one who pulled the footage so when the story was told no one would recognise Anakin, and Piett had managed to say to the people that recognised Anakin, that it was a clone who destroyed the rebellion and that he killed the clone.

"So what do you want to do first?" Anakin asked as he carefully held his daughter on his shoulder.

"Toy shop!" Laura exclaimed with giggles. Anakin rolled his eyes. _I should have seen that coming._ He thought with a smile.

"So where is this toy shop you want to go to?" Anakin asked.

"You walk, I will point it out' Laura ordered. _So he orders people around like me._ Anakin thought. So he began walking in the commercial district of the city he was in and after about ten minutes Laura, pointed it out and Anakin walked in, with his hood raised of course.

"Why do you wear that hood daddy?" Laura asked.

"Some people… it's hard to explain to you, you'll have to wait till your older young one" Anakin answered.

"Pick out what you want… trust me I have enough credits" Anakin told his daughter and she jumped off her father's shoulder and headed off to select toys that she wanted to buy.

"You the girl's father?" The store clerk asked.

"Yes I am and I am not saying as to why I appeared now" Anakin answered. while on Tatooine he practised a way where he could make his eyes turn yellow and bloodshot without embracing the dark side if the force and he turned them yellow and bloodshot and sent the clerk the most evil glare.

Laura came back with a few dolls, ones that were the most expensive and Anakin didn't mind and he produced the credit card he had since he had become Vader and he used it and he wiped the past ten minutes of the man's memory so he would have no events of what transpired.

"So have you been raised on Alderaan your entire life?" Anakin asked

"Yes daddy" Laura answered.

"Do you want daddy to take you to school when you start?" Anakin asked. Laura nodded and then father and daughter realised they were home.


	23. Chapter 23

Anakin sat in the living room of the royal palace watching the Holo T.V with his five year old daughter, before she goes to junior school.

"Do you want mommy or daddy to take you to school?" Anakin asked.

"I want you to take me to school daddy" Laura replied.

"Why don't you want mommy to take you to school?" Padme asked as she walked in the room and she sat next to Anakin and she kissed his cheek.

"Because daddy came home" Laura answered.

"Okay sweet pea" Padme replied. _Oh shit, the Death Star._ Anakin thought. Padme noticed the alarmed look on Anakin.

'What's wrong Ani?" Padme asked.

"I just remembered that there is a space station called The Death Star and it capable of destroying entire planets. I have to destroy it" Anakin answered. He handed Laura over to Padme and he rushed out of the royal Palace.

"Why's dad so alarmed?" Leia asked.

"He… has to destroy something called Death Star" Laura answered.

Anakin went to the hangar and he went to the Twilight and he went to the holding area and his Tie Advanced X-1 was there and he went in it and he flew it out of the ship and he then blasted off into space. He put in coordinates for the last know location for the death star and he then went into light speed.

 _Later_

Anakin exited Hyperspace and sure enough he was right in front of the huge monstrosity. He then flew upwards to the trench that will lead to the exhaust port. _Come on Skywalker you can-crap._ A Tie Fighter tried to shoot Anakin down but he lowered his speed and the fighter went right past him and Anakin shot him down and then he went to maximum velocity and activated the boosters. He then tuned in to the com chatter.

"Alright men the rogue Darth Vader is here take him down" A pilot said. Anakin smirked. They knew they won't be able to take them down. _Almost there._ Anakin thought as he did a loop de loop to shoot down two Tie Fighters and then he reached the exhaust port and he fired. _Yes!_ Anakin thought and then he pulled up and activated his boosters and flew out of range and then the space station exploded.

"That was one in a million" Anakin told himself as he put in the coordinates to Alderaan.

 _Later_

Anakin entered Alderaan's orbit and he flew to the planet and it took some remembering to where the palace was and he found the hangar and he landed the Tie Advanced X-1 in the hangar and in the cockpit he saw Luke upgrading his old modified Starfighter he used back in the clone war.

"I see you're giving your Starfighter an upgrade" Anakin said as he did flip out of the cockpit and he landed on both feet.

"Well the stuff on this is outdated" Luke replied.

"Well I did modify the starship during the clone war so don't tell me" Anakin told his son.

Anakin then left the hangar and he went to his room to relax, and he saw Padme brushing her hair. Anakin then wrapped his arms around her.

"I did it" Anakin said. Padme in return smiled and kissed Anakin. Then Anakin walked over to the bed and fell on it.

"Someone must be tired" Padme commented.

"Very" Anakin replied.

"Well you need to pick up Laura from school soon" Padme told Anakin.

"When?" Anakin asked.

"In about an hour" Padme answered.

"Wake me up when it's time" Anakin mumbled and he then fell asleep and then he started snoring and Padme gently kissed his cheek and she walked out of the room.

"Is dad back yet?" Leia asked her mother.

"Yes he is asleep in the room" Padme answered.

Later Anakin was woken up by the sweet touch of his wife.

"It's time already?" Anakin asked as he slowly got up and he gave his wife a passionate kiss.

"Yes it is time already Ani" Padme answered.

Anakin got up and he straightened his clothes and kissed his wife.

"What school does she go to?" Anakin asked.

"It's not far from here, you'll know it when you see it" Padme answered.

Laura was still in class and she had a funny feeling in her. She knew she wasn't sick, she knew she had the abilities to sense the presences of people. She focused on it and she had managed to identify the familiar feeling. _It's daddy._ She thought. She very nearly squealed with excitement.

Outside in the main courtyard Anakin was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed and he could tell the women that were waiting for their kids were giving him looks, of lust and want. Then a noise signalling the end of the school day and after a few seconds children were flooding out. Anakin then felt two arms hold his legs together and he picked up his daughter and gave her a hug a kiss on her cheek.

"You picked me up" Laura said happily.

"Yes I did your mommy sent me to… well more like ordered me to but I don't really care" Anakin replied. Laura let out a small giggle.

Father and daughter arrived home and Anakin went to the kitchen where he saw Padme slaving over the stove.

"You're cooking" Anakin stated it was not a question.

"Yes" Padme answered simply.

"Judging from my experiences you were not always the best cook" Anakin replied.

"Are you saying I'm a bad cook?" Padme asked she was clearly offended and Anakin could sense no fake emotions coming from within his wife.

"Well when we were still together before… events you weren't a pretty good cook" Anakin told his wife as he walked closer.

"That was then and this is now Ani" Padme replied.

"I'm just saying" Anakin said as he walked out of the kitchen.

Anakin found his son in the massive back yard fighting against droids. The very same droids he had on the Executor.

"Luke where did you get those droids?" Anakin asked, as Luke destroyed the final droid.

"Your main flagship" Luke panted as he deactivated his lightsaber.

"So where you all day today?" Luke asked.

"I was just… making sure there were no secrets left behind by the late emperor Palpatine" Anakin answered and then he brandished his lightsaber and activated it.

"Oh I see where this is going and I think I'll beat you father" Luke boasted.

"In your dreams Luke" Anakin retorted and father and son engaged in a mock fight.

Padme and Leia were watching the fight.

"How come you stopped training as a Jedi?" Padme asked.

"Eh too dangerous" Leia answered. Padme nodded in understanding, but Padme knew that no training will not stop her from falling to the dark side at any point in her life. She knows that because she has a husband that fell to the dark side and Anakin was training for nearly ten years in the light side and just like him Leia could be easily as manipulated.

"So how is Han?" Padme asked.

"He's good to me and understanding and the reason we got together is because during the time dad had disappeared, he helped me through tough times" Leia answered.

"So how did you and dad meet?" Leia asked.

"Well I was fourteen and he was nine and in this point in his life he was a slave on Tatooine. He asked me if I was an angel" Padme answered.

"He asked you that?" Leia asked as she laughed a little.

"Yes he did, he thought I was very beautiful and he still thinks I am" Padme answered. Then they snapped out of their calm trance as they heard Luke scream as his right hand was cut off.

 **A/N: Hopefully this slightly longer chapter makes up for not posting yesterday.**


	24. Chapter 24

Luke was taken to the local hospital and since, the staff recognised Luke and the man that accompanied him, immediately doctors came and took Luke to a room.

"I'm sorry Luke I didn't mean to cut your hand off" Anakin said.

"Ah, it's alright I was hoping to get a mechanical hand or arm" Luke replied with a small shrug with this shoulders.

"Maybe we should make it a tradition for males of the Skywalker family to have a mechanical hand or arm" Anakin told his son. Luke grinned.

"Maybe it should be" he replied.

"So is there a special lady in your life?" Anakin asked.

"Do you remember Mara from Tatooine?" Luke asked.

"Yes I do remember" Anakin answered.

"She's the special lady in my life" Luke answered, going red a tiny bit. Anakin placed his robot hand on Luke's shoulder.

"So where is she?" Anakin asked.

"She's around…I better call her to let her know I'm in the hospital" Luke said.

"Here use my comlink" Anakin replied. Then Ryoo and Pooja came in.

"Luke! We came as we heard!" Ryoo said.

"Be a little less loud, Luke is coming his girlfriend" Leia told her cousins.

" _Luke about time you called"_ Mara said.

"I had an accident, that's why I couldn't call you sooner" Luke replied.

" _Accident? What accident?"_ A worried Mara asked. Luke them raised the arm from where his hand was cut off. The transmission ended.

"Well she's on her way" Luke said.

"How would you know?" Pooja asked.

"She hung up, that's how I know" Luke replied. He medical droid with the hand made for Luke came and everyone had to go outside.

"Ani, you do realise that tradition will never happen" Padme told her husband.

"Why not?" Anakin asked.

"Because I don't want any grandchildren to have robot parts" Padme answered.

"Okay" Anakin replied.

Just then a good looking red head burst through the door.

"Where is my boyfriend?" Mara asked when she halted right next to Anakin.

"He's currently getting his hand fitted on him" Anakin replied.

 _1800 hours_

The Skywalker family and Mara arrived at the royal house hold with Mara.

"So how'd the hand get lobbed off?" Mara finally asked.

"Lightsaber sparring" Luke answered. Mara muttered something under her breath about boys and their lightsabers.

"So what do we do now?" Anakin asked.

"Maybe former master and Padawan could have a lightsaber duel" Ahsoka answered as she walked in the room.

"Ah so someone else _wants_ a mechanical hand" Anakin replied, with amusement in his voice. Ahsoka grinned.

"Nah, I just want to see if you have skill" Ahsoka told Anakin. Anakin shook his head and he, brandished his lightsaber but he did, not activate it and he and Ahsoka walked out to the courtyard.

"You do realise Anakin will ask how you two met right?" Padme asked.

"Oh yeah, he definitely will" Leia added.

"And when he remembers he will ask you as well" Luke countered.

"I already did" Leia countered.

After a nice lightsaber duel Anakin and Ahsoka went back inside the palace and found Luke and Mara. Ahsoka went somewhere else.

"So how did you two hook up?" Anakin asked.

 _A few years ago_

 _Luke was on a rebel mission to simply destroy an imperial garrison on the forest planet of Endor so a base could be made there because the imperial troops have found out about Yavin4. Luke had just put some troopers to 'sleep' he was walking through the dense forest. He felt a dark presence amongst him. He heard another lightsaber activate and he spun around and Luke activated his lightsaber, just in time. He blocked the attack and he was in a saber lock with the mysterious person._

" _Mara?" Luke asked. They both disengaged their combat._

" _Luke?" Mara responded._

" _What are you doing here?!" They both asked at the same time._

" _You first" Luke said._

" _I'm here under supreme leader Snoke" Mara answered._

" _Snoke? Who's that?" Luke asked._

" _The leader of the First Order, they're basically the empire 2.0 and rumour has it Snoke is Darth Plagueise the wise" Mara answered._

" _What?!" Luke shouted._

" _Yeah and he has a group of people called the Knights of Ren" Mara told Luke._

" _What're the Knights of Ren?" Luke asked._

" _A group of people trained in the dark side of the force" Mara answered._

" _Are you part of them?" Luke asked._

" _No I am not I just watch over them and report their actions to the supreme leader" Mara told Luke. Then the red headed girl, was blushing madly when Luke placed a hand on her cheek._

" _Good" Luke finally answered and, he leaned in closer and closed the gap between him and Mara._

 _The present_

"Well, that was some reunion and hook up" Anakin told his son and he walked away.

"WHAT THE HELL?! THERE'S AN EMPIRE 2.0?!" Anakin's voice echoed across the palace. It seems a Jedi's work is never done, no matter how much inactivity he or she has done, it's never over no matter how much years go by. Anakin then walked to one of the many balconies.

 _Many years ago_

 _It was night time on the planet of Courscant, everything sounded and looked peaceful. That was ruined when the sound of clone troopers marching towards the Jedi temple could be heard, and in front of them was the newly appointed Darth Vader, with his hood drawn up. He and the clones marched into the temple. The clone troopers immediately started to open fire on the Jedi. Vader activated his lightsaber and he started to cut down the Jedi that would attack his men or attack him._

 _Vader made his way to the council room where children emerged from the chairs. One lone boy walked forward._

" _Master Skywalker there are so many of them, what are we going to do?" The boy asked. He trusted the man in front of him. In return he was cut down._

Anakin snapped out of the memory as he didn't want to remember as to what happened in the temple. He sighed and he walked back inside to see what he can do to bring down this new First Order.

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating in ages, I had to take a break due to writer's block but hopefully I can continue**


	25. Chapter 25

Anakin had found out what the First Order does in terms of recruiting their soldiers, and to be honest it really sickened him to some degree. _All those children, getting ripped from their families._ He thought, and a bitter laugh escaped him when it reminded him of how the Jedi took babies from their family. _At least they had permission to take them._ Anakin thought as he threw the data pad on the table.

"What's wrong Ani?" Padme asked.

"It's this Kriffing First Order!" Anakin answered, with his voice being raised higher than he intended. _At least it explains why Obi-Wan isn't around anymore, he's probably fixing the rebellion._ Anakin thought. But a rebellion shouldn't take this long to reform.

"I take it Luke has told you" Padme stated. It wasn't a question.

"I just can't sit here while the First Order plans to do something horrid" Anakin told his wife. She sat next to him.

"Oh Ani, there is only so many things you can do" Padme replied. Anakin sighed and he got of the sofa and started pacing around the room.

"We have to do something, Padme I won't stand by while those First Order bastards wreak havoc!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Where's Luke Skywalker?" A resistance officer asked as he barged into the room.

"Out with his lady" Anakin answered.

"Well, you're the only Skywalker available…" The officer trailed off.

"Are you asking me to pilot a spacecraft?" Anakin asked as a smile formed on his face.

"Yes!" The officer answered.

"Where do I go?" Anakin asked. Before the officer could tell Anakin. His wife walked in front of him and pecked his lips.

"Please stay safe" She said and then she hugged him.

"I will" Anakin replied and he walked away.

Anakin is his Jedi robes walked in the hangar.

"Alright pilots! Luke Skywalker is doing some other personal business, for this mission you'll have the master strategist, Anakin Skywalker" The officer announced to the group of pilots, the officer then left. The pilots started cheering.

"What's the mission?" Anakin asked.

"One of the First Order basses, we're going there to provide air support for Kenobi, he's pinned down" A pilot told Anakin.

"Where exactly is Kenobi?" Anakin asked, with a serious yet worried look.

"Jaku, I think but I think that's the last remnants of the empire are the ones giving Kenobi, a hard time" The same pilot answered.

"And we have new hover prototype fighter that can switch between hovering and flying" A female pilot told Anakin.

"What are they called?" Anakin asked.

"We don't have a name, for them yet" A pilot told Anakin. Anakin along with the pilots then boarded the one man ships and one by one they flew out of the hangar, and flew off into space. Once in space, they boarded the resistance flag ship and then the ship entered hyperspace. All that's left to do now is to wait.

To say Obi-Wan was taking cover from a barrage of blaster bolts is an understatement, he and a few squadrons of resistance soldiers had to make a makeshift dome so they could all take cover and blind fire at the First Order troopers at the same time.

"I knew attacking this base was a bad idea" Kenobi told himself. From where he was situated he couldn't do anything, even trying to use the force against those troopers would be a bad idea as he would have to bail his cover to use it.

"Where's our back up!?" A soldier shouted over the barrage of bolts hitting metal. Then the resistance flag ship exited hyperspace and Kenobi and the soldiers could see it and they cheered. Now they all just had to survive for the amount of time required.

" _I swear this is the eleventh or twelfth time I had to rescue you"_ Obi-Wan heard Anakin's voice over the com, and he smiled.

"Alright boys, let the final remnants of the empire bastards have it!" Anakin exclaimed and the fighters strafed and let torpedoes out of their crafts and the sounds of explosions filled the air.

"WOO! That was awesome!" A soldier cheered.

"Shit, enemy ships in bound… shit the First Order is here!" A pilot sad after examining the tie fighters with binoculars.

"Well, let's put those bastards down" Anakin replied and his fighter burst with speed as he let off blasts and destroyed two fighters. But luck wasn't on his side as a fighter managed to hit his fighter good.

"Shit I'm hit! I can't control her!" Anakin shouted and his fighter slid across the surface of Jaku and then it started rolling.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouted.

"Come on we have to go now! Transports here, I'm sorry sir there are too many for us to go and retrieve Skywalker" An elite resistance soldier said.

Anakin's fighter was broken beyond repair, and now he would have to require another mechanical arm for his left arm, that's if he can get the very sharp metal off of his arm.

"Come on Skywalker" Anakin told himself. He tried to reach for his lightsaber but he, could not grab it as it was in the sands of Jaku. He extended his free arm and reached for it with the force and he, activated it and cut himself free, with minimal screaming.

"I only had this limb for five years" Anakin told himself with minimal pain in his voice. He crawled out of the fighter and he stood up and saw the resistance leave him. They abandoned him and now Anakin, has no way to get back home.

"Shit!" Anakin shouted. He kicked the sand and then he realised that this sandy planet looks a lot like his old home planet of Tatooine, except that this desert planet only has a single sun.

"No matter where I go I always get stranded on the worst planets" Anakin told himself. He scanned the horizon, he chose a direction and he started walking in hopes he'd find a town, to stay at until he finds a way to get off of the planet.


	26. Chapter 26

Anakin had found a small town called Nima. With the credits he had on him he managed to buy a month's worth of food and a small home with three rooms in it. One for sleeping, one for eating and one that is a spare.

Padme had heard of the news of what, has befallen Anakin. She was devastated at the news but happy he was still alive, on the dessert planet of Jaku.

Anakin was meditating in the spare room he has when he heard a knock at the door.

"Funny, I don't remember telling anyone I'm here" Anakin muttered. He stood up and he went to the door and he answered. He saw a girl. A girl who looked familiar and old enough to have been one of the younglings, in the temple.

" _Master Skywalker there are too many of them what are we going to do?" Amelia's brother asked. She watched Anakin's cold expression, as he activated his lightsaber. Amelia watched on in horror as her idol killed her brother but she did not know the boy was her brother, and the rest of her friends. Anakin then left. Amelia than opened a secret compartment she discovered and she left the temple and she managed to make it off planet._

"You, I think I know you" Anakin answered. Anakin did see Amelia in the council chambers, but he had left her there. Despite being embraced in the dark side, he still wanted the order to rebuild so he had left a single youngling alive.3

"Amelia Chan" Anakin then stated as he remembered the girl standing in front of him.

"Master Skywalker I have felt you had returned to the light many years ago" Amelia stated as she walked inside the tiny home.

"Yes I have" Anakin replied.

"How come?" Amelia asked.

"Because attachments brought me back, people that I thought I killed in anger turned out to be alive" Anakin answered. He went in his room which he uses for sleeping which is also the lounge room. The former youngling followed him.

"What happened to your arm?" Amelia asked.

"I was trapped in a ship and I had to cut myself free" Anakin answered.

"So what do you require of me?" Anakin asked.

"I just wanted to see you" Amelia answered.

"What does that mean?" Anakin asked as he glanced up.

"Well, I was wandering if you would take me on as a Padawan" Amelia answered. _Well Ben is training Luke and I am training Leia, maybe Ahsoka could train Leia while I train Amelia._ Anakin thought.

"I can't make any promises but I'll see what I can do" Anakin answered.

"Do you have a lightsaber?" Anakin asked.

"No I don't I had to leave it behind at the temple" Amelia answered. Anakin unhooked his from his belt and he threw it at Amelia and she caught it with one hand.

"Have it, I can always make myself a new one" Anakin told his possible Padawan.

"Thank you master Skywalker" Amelia told Anakin in response.

"Please there is no need to call me master as of yet" Anakin replied.

"Sorry it's a habit I cannot get rid of" Amelia told Anakin.

"But when we're in public I would not like for you to call me that as it would look like that you are my slave" Anakin told Amelia and she nodded.

"Do you know any-wait, I have a comlink" Anakin told himself. He grabbed his comlink.

"General Skywalker when I heard what had happened I feared the worst" Admiral Piett told Anakin.

"Well, never doubt my skills, I need to be picked up so I can return home" Anakin replied.

"Okay I will inform the others that I'll be coming to your aide, Piett out" Piett told Anakin.

"So, since you didn't really die after the purges what really happened?" Amelia asked. She noticed Anakin's uncomfortable look. Amelia could tell he didn't want to talk about what he had been doing, so she decided she won't, press for information.

"So how long should, we be waiting?" Amelia asked.

"Shouldn't be long, if I remember correctly the executor, when I have last seen it was on Tatooine" Anakin answered. Amelia nodded.

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Amelia asked Anakin.

"It's dark out, we should sleep" Anakin answered.

Amelia woke up in the middle of the night, she had a nightmare about what had happened in the temple. She was going to wake up Anakin to talk about it.

 _You were my brother Anakin! I loved you!_

 _I hate you!_

 _Hence forth you shall now be known as Darth Vader_

 _Don't look back_

 _I love you… I love you… I love…_

 _Anakin then cried and then his face contorted into anger and he placed his mother on the floor of the tent, and he then went to the entrance of the tent. He then beheaded the two sand people and then he proceeded to kill the rest in the camp._

Amelia was jerked out of Anakin's nightmare. She then saw her possible master looking at her.

"I could never control my nightmares, sometimes when people would walk past my room at night they would see them" Anakin told his possible apprentice.

"So you, were Darth Vader?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, yes I was" Anakin answered.

"Why did you need to wear the black armoured suit?" Amelia asked.

"I needed it to live, I could only take off the mask in a hyperbolic chamber" Anakin answered. In retrospect Anakin thought Amelia would be upset with him and he was shocked to find out that she was not and Anakin was happy, with that outcome.

"You need a new arm" Amelia pointed out.

"Yeah I do need one, having limbs chopped off isn't fun" Anakin replied.

 _The following day_

Anakin was out on the sunny lands of the planet that is similar to his old home planet and he saw the executor arrive out of hyperspace. He smiled.

"Amelia, it looks like we're heading home!" Anakin told his Padawan, he has decided that he'll make Amelia his new Padawan. She doesn't know that, he'll tell her as soon as he arrives home. Anakin watched as the shuttle touched down.

"General Skywalker sir, we better get out of here before the First Order arrives" Commander Cody told Anakin.

"Okay Cody, come on Amelia we're heading home" Anakin said. He then boarded the ramp with Amelia and then the shuttle took off once, everyone was onboard.


	27. Chapter 27

_Years later_

Anakin Skywalker had returned from Jaku, his family was thrilled and, when he did get back he had discovered, Leia and Luke were engaged to their respective partners and shortly after they had gotten married. Anakin had taken on Amelia as his Padawan and Ahsoka had taken Leia as her Padawan. But alas old age had caught up with Obi-Wan Kenobi and he died of old age and then, Leia and Mara became pregnant with children. That was five years ago.

Now Luke and Anakin were walking through the halls of the Jedi temple, on Takodana. Only the resistance knew about it and the thousands of Jedi, which resided and trained in it, so it would not be easily found by the First Order, who kidnapped Ben Solo at age, six.

"So, dad has anything new happened lately?" Luke asked Anakin knew he was referring to Ben Solo. Anakin shook his head. Luke frowned. It seemed no one knew about Ben Solo. Then something dark was edging closer. Something evil had found them.

"Luke alert all personnel in the temple, get the temple guards to attack the enemy" Anakin demanded. Luke nodded and father and son parted ways. Anakin found Amelia fighting a dark side user and Anakin had wide eyes. _I thought I destroyed them._ He thought, but never the less he activated his lightsaber, which looks like the one he gave to Amelia, except it had no black line shapes molded on the bottom of the hilt, it has the same shape but silver.

"Amelia, alert the other Jedi!" Anakin exclaimed. Amelia broke off the attack and Anakin then attacked the Knight of Ren. The duo started a fierce duel, with blows being traded and blocked at almost the same speed of a blaster bolt, being fired.

"You will never win Skywalker" The dark side user boasted.

 _Another part of the temple_

Amelia had alerted Leia, Mara and Ahsoka as to what was happening and the group of females went to search, for these Knights of Ren. When they were searching for the dark side users, they saw the littered bodies of the Jedi that had been slain. They tread carefully so that they would not disturb the bodies of the dead, and they watched as some of the bodies, started to make their transition into the force

Padme all the meanwhile was being guarded by Resistance special commando troops while she was being escorted to the evacuation ships, which would take her back to Naboo, where Ryoo and Pooja now live with their own families.

"Come on milady, this way looks clear," A commando soldier told Padme, as they edged closer and closer to the ships.

Anakin had moved the duel into the main courtyard of the temple, and the particular knight Anakin was fighting, had a presence that was familiar in the back of his, mind but he could not but he could not tell who it was.

"I give you credit, Knight of Ren you do know how to fight" Anakin commented as he blocked an attack that was meant to decapitate him from his legs. Anakin did not want to lose his legs for the second time. Losing them once, is enough, losing them a second time would be just plain annoying for him. Anakin's lightsaber was shoved to the right and Anakin then felt a searing pain in his abdomen. The red blade was pulled out of the elder Skywalker and Anakin fell to the ground.

The temple had been evacuated. Luke and his daughter Rey were the only ones to stay behind to see the damage that has been dealt. At the same time, Luke had felt something in the force, something that he dreaded.

"Rey goes to your room, and stay there until I come back" Luke ordered his daughter who was only five years old. She nodded and she went to her room. Luke then followed the trail, and he fears what he will find on the end of the trail.

Luke had made it to the courtyard and when he saw the life, leaving his father he broke down in tears. He crawled over to his father.

"It's okay… Luke… everything will… be alright… I love you, my son… tell them I love them" They were Anakin's last words before he closed his eyes. Luke broke down even more. Anakin Skywalker is now dead and will now be one with the force. He didn't know how to tell Leia, how to tell his mother. He knew Leia would have felt her father's death with such a strong bond forged. _It's not fair!_ Luke thought as he clutched his father's body. He would at least spend time with the body before it becomes one with the force. It is all he could think of doing.

Anakin's body has become one with the force and Luke stood up on his feet and dried the tears from his face. He went back to Rey's room and collected his daughter from there and they both boarded the las ship left by the Resistance and the First Order. It may not have been an ideal ship, but Luke knew it would take him to some place safe, where he could keep his daughter and then he would break the bonds he shared with his family and then he would then go as far to exile himself from, the rest of the galaxy, out of grief and out of failure, to protect the ones he swore to protect, and now he had broken the promise.

"Daddy, where are we going?" Rey asked.

"A place where you will live in peace" Luke answered as he guided the ship out of the hangar and they flew into space.

"Why?" Rey asked.

"Because the bad men that attacked the temple, will come after you and I want you to be on a planet, with conditions that no Skywalker would dare to go" Luke answered as he entered the coordinates for the planet of Jaku.

When they arrived Luke had landed in Nima and handed Rey over to a creature named Unkar Plutt.

"You look after her, keep her fed clothed, and give her a place to sleep and most of all keep her safe" Luke said. He started to walk back to the ship.

"No daddy don't leave!" Rey cried as she latched onto her father's leg.

"It's going to be okay Rey, this man will look after you, and he will take care of you," Luke told his daughter. Father and daughter hugged, and Luke went back to the ship. Luke started to hover above the ground.

"No daddy! Don't leave! Come back!" Rey cried. But it was no use Luke didn't hear her cries and even if he did, he didn't show it. He looked down out of the cockpit window and he smiled at his daughter before he took off, to head into the unknown.


	28. Chapter 28

Eight year old Rey hated being stuck on the planet Jaku. She hated that she couldn't even remember who had left her, she can't even remember her family. What she hated the most of all on this planet is Unkar Plutt, the slimy thing that beats her when he's drunk or high on spice. Now she's huddled in a corner hiding from him.

"Mommy, help me" Rey cried to herself. Somewhere in the force a certain Jedi Knight/Master heard the cry of his granddaughter and decided to appear to her.

"Hello there" Anakin said when he appeared in a blue spectral form, sitting beside Rey.

"W-who are you? A-are you ghost?" Rey asked with curiosity.

"My name is Anakin and yes I'm a ghost" Anakin answered.

"So you are dead" Rey stated.

"Yes and no" Anakin answered.

"What does that mean?" Rey asked.

"Yes, as in I was killed, no I'm not dead as in I am immortal through the force" Anakin explained. Rey looked so confused that Anakin laughed a little.

"Can anyone see you?" Rey asked.

"If I wanted them to yes" Anakin answered.

"And I'm your grandfather" Anakin said after a moment of silence between the two. Then Rey became really excited.

"Really? Where did you come from? What's your last name?" Rey asked.

"I came from a planet like this, named Tatooine, and my last name is Skywalker" Anakin answered. Then Rey heard the thundering steps of Unkar Plutt and her eyes widened in fear.

"Who are you blue man?" Plutt asked.

"I'm a force spirit, Plutt I heard my granddaughter's cries" Anakin's spirit replied.

"Well get out of 'ere! Who do you think you are? Darth Vader?" Plutt asked. Rey widened her eyes. She learnt all about Darth Vader at school. She's terrified of him even though he died some years ago. Anakin closed his eyes and a white-blue light surrounded him and when the light faded. The rhythmic breathing of the suit spring to life.

"Yes, Darth Vader and Anakin Skywalker are one in the same, so aggravating me would be…unwise" Anakin told Plutt. He then used the force to make his spirit to his normal form.

"I will, be watching over Rey and if you hurt her again, the consequences will be….extreme" Anakin told Plutt. Unkar ran.

"Woah, Darth Vader is my granddaddy" Rey whispered to herself.

"Yes, being Darth Vader is something I am not proud of Rey" Anakin told his granddaughter.

"Can you take me off this planet grandpa?" Rey asked and Anakin laughed.

"No little Rey, I cannot do that but, it will be your time in the near future" Anakin answered.

"I'm not little" Rey pouted as she crossed her arms. That caused the ghost of Anakin to laugh.

"I have to go now Rey, but don't worry I'll be visiting again soon" Anakin said and then he went back to the realm of the dead, if you could call it that.

 _Resistance Base_

Leia Organa Skywalker Solo was at the resistance base reading the casual report for one of the raids accomplished on a First order occupied planet.

"We lost men, but we don't lose as much… at least we're improving" An officer said.

"But we're still losing men" Amelia said.

"Well, we all lose men, Amelia we're at war" Leia replied. Amelia sighed. She knew Leia was right, losing her master was tough. When she had felt the bond break she had gasped and fell on her knees when she was on the evacuations ship and she cried her heart out. That was how Padme and Leia had found out that Anakin had died during the temple attack. Padme had a heart attack as soon as she found out but she survived and now aids the resistance by staying at the base by giving them missions, which they won't fail at then she would give them missions that are slightly more difficult.

She was in her office going over a few things.

"Even when in war, all you ever do is look at documents" Anakin commented as he appeared beside Padme.

"A-Anakin, h-how are you here?" Padme asked. She was shocked and happy to see her husband for the first time in many years.

"Well you see, when Jedi die they embrace the force they merge with the force and that lets them appear to people as ghosts, from a certain point of view I am still alive" Anakin answered.

"Can I still touch you?" Padme asked hopefully. The smile had faded when Anakin shook his head horizontally.

"Oh" Was all she merely said.

"Trust me Padme, I'm upset about it too" Anakin replied. He then levitated a seat on the other side of the desk and moved it to his side of the desk and he sat down next to his wife.

"How are Pooja and Ryoo?" Anakin asked.

"They're good Anakin, they have their own families now on Naboo, but they still miss you dearly" Padme answered.

"Maybe I'll go see them later" Anakin thought out loud.

"How can I see you?" Padme then asked.

"If I want people to see me then they can, Padme just like how you see me now" Anakin answered. He then moved his ghostly hand, so it looked like it was resting on Padme's arm.

"Oh, that's warm and nice" Padme told Anakin. Anakin smiled weakly and sighed a sad sigh.

"But you'll watch over us, yes?" Padme asked.

"Of course, Padme you are the love of my life" Anakin answered with a smile. Padme nodded and blinked back a few tears.

"Padme, things are going to be fine" Anakin said calmly.

"How are things going to be fine?!" Padme exclaimed. Anakin sighed.

"Trust me Padme, please" Anakin answered.

"I trust you Anakin, I really do" Padme replied. Anakin smiled because he knew Padme trusts him.

"Now I better, go see Leia" Anakin said as he disappeared.

Leia was in her room looking at the holo pictures of her and her father. Sure it wasn't as much as Leia like but at least she had something to remind her of her father.

"You look just as beautiful as ever" Anakin commented. Leia jumped up and she turned around and saw Anakin in his spectral form.

"Oh daddy I miss you" Leia said.

"I missed you too Leia. Come sit" Anakin said as he pointed to the chair next to him.


	29. Chapter 29

For many years Anakin had watched over his granddaughter, who was still on Jaku to this day. Rey is now nineteen. Anakin knew her tie to get of this dust ball of a planet was coming up very soon. He knew it was going to happen during this day cycle. He would still appear to his family as much as he can and would keep up, with the war the Resistance was having with the First Order.

"So Rey, what do you want to learn about the new Republic?" Anakin asked as he materialised next to Rey.

"I don't know, I think you have told me everything grandpa" Rey answered as she was tinkering with a small object.

"Let me think then" Anakin replied. He has told her of his many adventures, from before he fell to the dark side. _Should I tell her my exploits from when I was on the dark side?_ Anakin thought.

"Would…would you like to know of my past on the dark side?" Anakin asked.

"You would do that?" Rey asked astonished. When she would ask of the dark side he would normally steer clear of it.

"It all started when I rescued the late emperor from the invisible hand" Anakin stated.

Rey had listened to her grandfather's journey from his life from the dark side of the force. She was brought to tears when she was told of what had transpired on the planet Mustafa. He had told Rey as of how he was put in the suit. He then told her of his exploits as Darth Vader in a less explicit way as possible and then he told her of how the Skywalker family had reunited.

"Wow…what a story" Rey told her grandfather. Anakin smiled weakly.

"Come on, I need to go scavenging" Rey told her grandfather.

"And I can show you the most valuable parts of the destroyers and walkers" Anakin replied.

Rey was in a Star Destroyer which was half buried in the sand. Rey was wearing cloth and googles around her face to protect it from the sand, being blown outside and to shield herself from the dust, hat has been collected over the years. Rey opened a small door which led to one of the core components on a Star Destroyer and she took it out carefully so she would not damage it. She wanted it for it full value.

"It should be worth about, twenty to thirty portions" Anakin's voice told Rey (Portions is the currency)

"Wow, t-that's a lot" Rey replied as she descended the rope.

Rey made her way out of the Star Destroyer and Anakin materialised.

"Come on grandpa, let's sit over there" Rey said.

Rey and Anakin were sitting on the outer wall of a down AtAt and Anakin watched Rey eat her food.

"Hey look it's a droid" Anakin pointed out as he pointed his translucent finger towards the droid. Anakin knew it was the droid that would start the chain of events, which would unlock the force within, his granddaughter and Leia and Padme and the whole resistance, group would be able to find the legendary Jedi Master Luke Skywalker.

"I think we should keep the little droid" Anakin told his granddaughter.

"Do you really think so?" Rey asked.

"Yes I really think so Rey" Anakin answered.

"Now I think I'll visit Leia and Padme" Anakin said, as he disappeared. If only Anakin knew what was going to happen at the end of the journey, which would destroy the First Order.

After eating her food Rey took her scavenged part, to her speeder which was really a speeder engine with a seat on it and pilot controls on it.

 _Nima_

Rey went to Unkar Plutt and she handed in the part and she only got five portions.

"Hey, this is worth about twenty to thirty portions!" Rey exclaimed.

"No it isn't" Plutt told Rey.

"It is Unkar, I should know as I worked on the destroyers, it is worth thirty portions" Anakin said as he materialised next to Rey.

"Okay, thirty portions it is" Plutt said. Then he noticed the BB-8 droid next too Rey.

"I'll give you sixty for the droid" Plutt said.

"Sorry he is not for sale" Rey said after some debate and BB-8 made a sound like he or she is relieved that they won't be sold.

Rey walked off and Anakin vanished to who knows where.

Somewhere on a small island Luke smiled as he felt the force ship in the resistance's favour

"This little droid here says that the jacket is stolen!" Rey told FN-2187.

"Well I crash landed in a Tie Fighter with a guy named Poe, he must've been thrown out of the fighter because all I have is his jacket and a blaster pistol" FN-2187 told Rey. BB-8 beeped some concerned noises.

"Is he alive?" Rey asked.

"I don't know" FN-2187 answered and then not too far from their position a First Order Tie Fighter shot two rounds into the floor ad it sent sand everywhere.

"Crap!" FN-2187 exclaimed. He grabbed Rey's hand and then he started running in the opposite direction.

"Let go of my hand!" Rey told FN-2187. They both an trying to avoid the blasts from the Tie Fighters and one shot close to them and they fell to the floor, then they got up and Rey clutched her staff and she ran while FN-2187 was in front of her.

"How about we take that ship!" FN-2187 told Rey, as he pointed to an old looking ship.

"No! That's a piece of junk! We'll use my speeder" Rey replied as she ran forward to her red speeder, but then it was blown to bits by a Tie Fighter.

"Alright, junk it is" Rey said as she back tracked to the old looking ship and she boarded it along with BB-8 and FN-2187.

"Man the gun and I'll pilot the ship" Rey ordered as she went to the cockpit of the ship and FN-2187 found the ladder to one of the guns of the ship and he climbed down and he put on the head piece.

"Alright let's take off" FN-2187 said into the mic when he was ready and then the old ship lifted up from the ground and then it shot forward. The trio of Tie Fighters were trying to shoot down FN-2187 and Rey but they were having no such Luck. FN-2187 even managed to shoot down a single fighter, while Rey made the old ship go vertically sideways and she piloted the ship through a gap in a Star Destroyer.

"Are you crazy?!" FN-2187 shouted.

"Don't worry we'll make it through this" Rey answered confidently while trying to avoid green laser blasts and trying not to crash on the inside of the Star Destroyer.

"It seems, you have gotten my driving capabilities" The blue form of Anakin said as he materialized. Rey smiled at her grandfather, she also noticed he was holding the second pair of flight controls.

"Hey, Rey one of the pilots managed to jam the gun in a single position" FN-2187 told Rey through the mic.

"Uh, then just come up here and then we'll see if we can destroy the fighters by making them crash into the walls" Rey replied. She then put the old ship to the original position and Rey with the help of Anakin's force spirit piloted the old and very fast ship out of the destroyer.

"Quickly, we better get to space before, they get out of the wrecked destroyer" FN-2187 told Rey. She nodded and she and Anakin pulled the flying gear towards them and the old ship gained altitude.

"What's your name son?" Anakin asked.

"FN-2187" FN-2187 answered.

"Don't you have a name?" Anakin asked with a frown.

"All First Order Stormtroopers are assigned, call signs so in a way that is my name I have been going with since I could remember" FN-2187 answered.

"How about we call you Finn, since FN-2187, starts with and f and an n" Rey suggested.

"Yeah, I like that" Finn replied with a smile on his face. Rey looked to the co-pilot's seat and saw her grandfather was already gone. _I hate it when he leaves without saying goodbye._ Rey thought. Then she noticed a ship far larger than hers, swallow her ship up in a cargo bay.

"Come on let's hide!" Rey exclaimed. She and Finn found a hidden compartment in the floor.

"Is it First Order?" Rey asked. BB-8 had hidden in another part of the ship.

"I don't know it, didn't look like it to me" Finn answered.

"Do you think we could poison them?" Rey asked.

"Yes, Stormtrooper helmets are designed to protect them from smoke and gasses, except poisons" Finn answered. Rey got to work, so she could release the poison.

Meanwhile the people who captured the ship boarded it.

"Chewie, we're home" Han Solo said.


	30. Chapter 30

"Chewie, we're home" Captain Han Solo told his first mate Chewbacca. Chewie barked in agreement. Meanwhile in the hidden compartment, Rey and Finn were trying to poison the whole ship, while they were wearing masks to prevent themselves from being poisoned.

 **Bong!**

Han and Chewie heard the sound which echoed across the ship. He walked around and h looked down at the hidden compartments.

"Of course, where else would they hide?" Han told himself as he grabbed an opening and he hauled the compartment open. Rey and Finn took off the masks and then they went in the main part of the ship.

"How did you get this ship?" Han asked.

"I stole it from Nima out post to-Uncle Han?" Rey asked.

"Rey Skywalker?" Han responded and the two hugged.

"Uh do my ears deceive me or is she the daughter of Luke Skywalker?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, she's the daughter of…" Han trailed off as he saw the blue spectral form of Anakin giving him a cocky smile.

"General?" Han asked hesitantly.

"Just because you're seeing a blue ghost doesn't mean you're going crazy lieutenant," Anakin told Han. Finn also this time noticed the voice and he too saw the spectral figure of the Jedi turned Bad turned good once more.

"Who are you?" Finn asked.

"Who am I? Who are you?" Anakin shot back.

"You're FN-28127, a former First Order Stormtrooper, who escaped and knows goes by the name Finn" Anakin answered for Finn who didn't even open his mouth.

"How did you know that?" Finn asked. Then a round white an orange droid let out a series of beeps.

"What did BB-8 say?" Finn asked.

"The spectral figure of the force is Anakin Skywalker, the father of Luke Skywalker and my grandfather" Rey answered. Finn's eyes widened.

"You're the granddaughter of Anakin Skywalker, the chosen one?" Finn asked for confirmation.

"Yes she is and she's the granddaughter of someone else, she is the granddaughter of the dark side of Anakin" Han answered.

"Show me" Finn told Anakin. Anakin flashed a bright blue.

 **HOO-PAH, HOO-PAH, HOO-PAH**

Finn wasn't staring at the legendary Jedi Anakin Skywalker, Hero with No Fear. He was staring at the figure of Darth Vader, Legendary dark side user. Then Anakin changed his appearance to his normal one.

"See, every Skywalker will always have a chance to taste the power of the dark side" Anakin said and then he disappeared.

"Well, who knew the force could work in mysterious ways" Han mumbled to himself as he walked to the cabin of the Falcon.

"Where are we heading now?!" Rey called out.

"Takodana, I know somebody there who can help take this droid back to the resistance base!" Han answered. Chewie went to the cabin and let out a bark. BB-* translated it and Rey seemed to understand the little droid.

"What!? Where going into hyperspace, from inside the ship?!" Rey asked.

"Yeah!" Han shouted back. Rey then remembered Plutt installed a compressor on the ship, so she went to the cockpit.

"What are you doing here?" Han asked. Rey didn't answer and she opened the compartment where the compressor was and she tore it out.

"What did you do?" Han asked.

"By passed the compressor" Rey answered as she held out the compressor with an open mouth smile.

"Okay, fasten your seatbelts" Han told Rey. Han put in some coordinates, and he levitated the ship of the hangar floor and he pressed a red button and the ship entered hyperspace.

"So where is the resistance base?" Rey asked.

"Hmm, I can't remember, Maz should know" Han answered.

Then they went to the main part of the ship.

"Show the map BB-8" Rey said. BB-8 complied.

Layer Han exited Hyperspace, and in front of his view he could see a planet that resembled Naboo, if you looked at it from space and while flying in the planet.

"I never knew that there was this much green in the whole galaxy" Rey said in awe as Han was flying the Falcon above the forests of Takodana. Han had landed the Falcon not too far away from the castle looking cantina.

"Here keep this" Han told Rey, as he walked next to Rey who was watching the view from outside of the Falcon. He handed her a blaster pistol.

"I can take care of myself" Rey told her uncle.

"I know, which is why I'm giving it to you" Han said and Rey took the blaster and aimed it.

"Do you know how to use it?" Han asked.

"Yes you just pull the trigger" Rey answered.

"It's much more than just that" Han replied as Rey holstered the blaster on the strap which is where she carries her staff.

"Come on, then if we found the Millennium Falcon, the First Order could've as well, so let's get moving" Han told everyone.

"Wait this is the Millennium Falcon? The one that made the Kessel Run in fourteen Parsecs?!" Rey asked.

"Twelve" Han corrected then Han muttered fourteen under his breath and shook his head.

"So it's true the Jedi existed?" Finn asked.

"Yes, the dark side, the light it's true… all of it" Han answered.

"And here I thought Luke Skywalker was myth" Finn said.

"He was the one that destroyed the first Death Star and survived two duals, with Darth Vader and survived the late emperor's force lightning attack" Han answered.

"Then, who was that man in the Falcon?" Finn asked.

"Well, my name is Anakin Skywalker of the old republic, I'm now a Jedi Master, I was conceived by the force itself," Anakin answered.

"I'll never get used to his sudden appearances" Han muttered under his breath.

"Don't worry Han, you will" Anakin answered as he went back to the realm of the dead.

"I doubt that" Han muttered.

Han, Rey, Finn, Chewie and BB-8 finally arrived at the castle looking cantina's entrance and Fin and Rey gazed up and saw lots of pod racing flags. Finally they arrived at the door.

"Just keep, quiet I'll do all the talking, and don't stare" Han said.

"Stare at what?" Rey asked.

"All of it" Han answered, as he opened the door and he and the others walked in. Rey and Noticed that there were many different species of alien.

"Han Solo!" Maz boomed when she noticed that the smuggler was standing in the cantina. Everyone in the cantina turned and looked at the smuggler and the people that are with him. Han and the others began to make their way to Maz. Then a woman of an unknown species walked in a secluded area

"Inform the Resistance, I found their missing droid!" A droid said in a series of deep beeps.

"Inform the First Order I found the droid" The female alien said with a smug look on her face.

Rey heard the sound of a little girl crying. _That sounded like me._ She thought and she continued to follow the sound. She walked down a flight of steps. The crying was now much louder than before. Rey walked forward and she approached the door, where she thought the crying was coming from. She opened the door and saw no one, but she was drawn to a box in the front of the room. She approached the unlocked box and opened. In it she saw a lightsaber. Rey then grabbed the lightsaber.

 **A/N: What will happen next, will Rey have the same visions from the movie and reject the lightsaber? Or will she be shown something else and accept the lightsaber? I know, but alas if I told you it would spoil what happens next.**


	31. Chapter 31

Rey picked up the lightsaber in her hands and then she was thrusted into a world full of fire and lava.

 _It's over Anakin, I have the high ground_

 _You underestimate my power_

 _Don't try it._

Rey then saw how her grandfather was truly put in the suit and she was horrified that one man had to endure so much pain for years to come. But then she was thrusted to a planet of sand. She saw a younger version of her grandfather slaughtering a whole tribe of Tusken Raiders.

Then the scene transformed. Rey was now staring at the scene, where Luke Skywalker was fighting, his own father, before he knew who Vader really, was she had watched the shocking reveal. Then she was back in the real world and she was scrambling on her feet.

"What was that?" Rey asked when she noticed, Maz was standing not too far away from her.

"What was that?" Rey asked.

"You have seen, the events of the past and that means it is calling to you" Maz informed Rey. She looked scared. Rey didn't know what to do. Should she take the lightsaber? Or should she leave it.

"Come on, we have to leave the first order is here" Han said.

"Come, I have something here I have kept for many years" Maz told Han as she led him to the lightsaber of Anakin, Luke and Amelia.

"Where did you get that?" Han asked with little shock evident in his voice.

"A good question for another time" Maz answered cryptically.

"Keep it safe for the girl, the lightsaber seems to be calling to her" Maz told Han.

"If it's calling to her, then why would **I** keep it on me?" Han asked.

"Kylo Ren would never suspect" Maz told Han and, he nodded in understanding. Rey was still scared of what she had saw and now because of that emotion, she ran out of the cantina followed by the BB-8 droid unit and she ran deep into the jungle.

"Well, we better go and find her" Finn said as he held a blaster rifle. Then the room they were in shook.

"How about we defend ourselves first and then find Rey" Han told Finn as he took out his trusty DL-44 baster pistol and he took of the safety and Chewbacca readied his bowcaster.

"Here hold on to this" Han said as he handed Finn the lightsaber that was used to change the course of the Jedi Order before the Galactic Empire had risen to its power it had once had. He slung the blaster rifle on his back. Finn examined the lightsaber and he pressed a red button and the blue blade sprung to life and, Fin waved it around, much like Luke Skywalker did when he had first held the lightsaber.

Finn, Han and Chewbacca ran out of the cantina and they could see a lot of First Order troops everywhere and Han and Chewie started blasting them. Finn on the other hand was putting the lightsaber to good use as he slashed one trooper and he ran up to another trooper and stabbed him through the heart.

"TRAITOR!" Finn turned around and saw a trooper holding a close quarter combat weapon, Finn then readied himself in a Jedi stance. Maybe there is potential in Finn. The trooper advanced on Finn and struck first and for his first, time using a lightsaber Finn was actually doing a good job of blocking the attacks but the, downside was that he was being pushed back. Finn also didn't expect the trooper's weapon to be lightsaber proof. Finn grunted as he was locked and a saber and… something lock and he finally managed to kill the trooper by pushing as hard as he can and Finn thrusted the lightsaber through the trooper's chest.

Han and Chewie exceled in killing the First Order trooper but that all failed when they were surrounded. Finn had gotten surrounded too.

"Surrender, drop your weapons" A trooper commanded and the trio did as they were told. Now they would be led to the landing zone of Kylo Ren.

"All units, incoming ships on sector twelve" A trooper said as he had noticed something off about the water of the lake. Al the troopers broke their position for cover.

"It's the resistance" Han breathed.

 _Meanwhile in the forests of Takodana_

"She has seen the map, we have what we need" The deep and the modulated voice of Kylo Ren said when he ha dwelled on Rey's thoughts and he used the force to put Rey to sleep. He was then on his way to his shuttle while carrying Rey bridal style.

Now Finn and the others had fought back, while the resistance pilots were destroying the Tie Fighters in the air and Finn cheered on the X-Wing that was orange and brown.

"Now, that's one hell of a pilot!" Finn shouted. He looked down and he noticed Kylo Ren taking Rey to hi shuttle. Han also watched as his son took Rey, while Finn was running towards the ship, but he didn't make it in time and Kylo Ren's shuttle took off with Rey in it.

"He took Rey, did you see?" Finn asked.

"Yeah I saw" Han answered as he walked towards where the landing troop carrier was landing and once it did land, a bunch of Resistance troops, along with Leia and Padme emerged.

"I take it you have the droid?" Leia asked.

"Yeah we do" Han answered as BB-8 rolled up next to Han.

"I saw him. I saw our son Leia" Han then told Leia.

Han, Chewie and Finn left in the Falcon while Leia returned to base in the troop carrier and Han was a little surprised when he saw that the Resistance base was on Padme's home planet of Naboo.

 _Star Killer base_

Kylo Ren had placed Rey in a room and then he stalked off to do something sinister, which would weaken the entire Resistance. He would use the super weapon on the base which is actually an entire snow planet converted into a base. Kylo Ren took a trip to his Star Destroyer. He strode to the bridge of the ship and not, even five minutes after he could see a single red beam fire off into space and he watched the beams split into five different ones and watched, as the planets which housed the new republic turn into rock and ash. His mission, was now close to being finished, all he has to do now is end his ties with the light side of the force. But first he has to get the map to Luke Skywalker, to really exterminate the last of the new Jedi Order.

 **A/N: it looks like this story will reach its end in a few chapters. But don't worry there might be a second part of this...might be we'll see.**


	32. Chapter 32

"The map to Skywalker, you have seen it show it to me" Kylo demanded in an eerily calm voice. He is still wearing the mask though. He tried to search Rey's mind, but she was putting up a good mental fight which meant, Ren wasn't getting what he wanted. But Rey could see what was in his head.

"Show. It. To. Me" Kylo said as he tried even harder to find the information that lurks in the scavenger's mind.

"Show me your face" Rey said. _What an odd request, but it shall be granted._ Kylo thought. He pressed two buttons on the side of his mask and after a few clicking sounds Kylo Ren lifted off the helmet and revealed a young man with black hair and brown eyes. That is the real face of Kylo Ren A.K.A Ben Solo.

 _The realm of the dead_

Anakin knew what was going to happen soon and there was no way he could stop the destruction of the new republic. He could if only he were alive. _If only I was alive!_ Anakin thought. Obi-Wan heard his former Padawan's thoughts and he had a concealed smile on his face.

 _Holo Room_

To say the supreme leader is frustrated with Kylo, is an understatement.

"A simple scavenger and you couldn't break her?!" Snoke shouted.

"Forgive me supreme leader, she has strong mind shields" Kylo told Snoke. He was trying to justify his failure to get the map from Rey. They don't even know it was only part of it.

"If I can't find Skywalker, then he will have to come to me" Kylo Ren told Snoke.

"And how pray tell, would you draw him out of exile?" Snoke asked curiously.

"Attack his family" Ren answered as he stalked out of the room. He would go to Naboo.

 _Realm of the dead_

Anakin felt his grandson's intent. He was mortified.

"Anakin, I am sure you saw your grandson's intentions" Obi-Wan said as he walked right beside Anakin.

"Yes I do and I want to do something about it, but I can't" Anakin told his former mentor. Obi-Wan decided he wasn't going to tell him so he placed a hand on Anakin's forehead and Anakin appeared to have blacked out.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Qui Gon asked.

"It was more fun this way" Obi-Wan answered with a cheeky smile. Little did Obi-Wan know they Skywalker family and their spouses will be a tad younger, except for Ben and Rey of course.

 _Naboo_

Anakin groaned. _What did he do to me?_ He thought. He stood up and stretched and he walked past a mirror and froze. _That can't be right._ Anakin looked at himself once more in the mirror. He wasn't a blue see through spectral figure.

"YAHOO!" Anakin screamed as he jumped up in the air.

"What's that noise?" A younger Amelia Skywalker asked. Mara was one of the victims in the purge of the New Jedi Order.

"I'm alive again, I'm alive again" Anakin told himself. He was jumping with joy. He then went to find Padme.

Padme was shocked. She looked in a mirror and saw herself young again. She even commed Leia and she too was in her youthful appearance.

"I'm alive! Alive Padme!" An all too familiar voice rang out. Padme looked up and sure enough she saw a very much alive Anakin.

"Ani!" Padme exclaimed full of love and happiness and they met in an embrace and then they kissed. They moved around the room while locked in the kiss and Anakin used one hand to lock the door and while, still engaged in the kiss. Then they went to the sofa and they went further.

 _Sometime later_

A newly resurrected Anakin and a now younger Padme, were holding each other on the sofa, where they made love for the first time in many years.

"That was wonderful Ani" Padme commented, as she traced her finger all over Anakin's torso.

"I enjoyed it too" Anakin replied. He then kissed Padme and then he and she decided to get dressed. Anakin dressed in his Jedi Robes and Padme wore a simple dress which made her look gorgeous in Anakin's eyes.

"If, we're all young again, that would mean Luke, Leia and their spouses are young right?" Padme asked.

"Yes I assume so" Anakin answered. The both managed to sneak in another kiss and it was more passionate and full of love. They didn't want to let go but they had to.

"Ani, you have no lightsaber so how will you fight?" Padme asked.

"I'll find a way" Anakin replied, then he kissed his wife once more, and he unlocked the door and he walked out. Anakin used the force to make his presence unknown, as he could sense his daughter in the base. He could sense his granddaughter as well and he wanted his resurrection to be a surprise for the ladies. He already knew Luke knew as he felt waves of joy through their bond.

"I sense a disturbance Finn" Rey said.

"Is it good or bad?" Finn asked.

"Both, I think" Rey answered. Anakin was eaves dropping on the conversation. _Oh if she knew._ Anakin thought as he smiled. He then walked on.

Leia was shocked as well when she had discovered her age had been reversed. She realised her age was reversed, to how old she was when she had lost her father in the purge of the New Jedi Order.

"Why, look who it is" A voice said, Leia looked up and saw Anakin.

"Daddy!" Leia exclaimed. She bolted up and hugged her father with such ferocity that they tumbled to the floor.

"You're alive? How?" Leia asked.

"Eh, the force is my father" Anakin answered like it wasn't a big deal.

"T-the force is your father?" Leia asked in shock. Anakin nodded.

"So where's my lightsaber?" Anakin asked.

"Rey has it" Leia answered.

"Where's my other one?" Anakin asked. Leia went to her desk and opened the drawer and grabbed Anakin's lightsaber, which is the one he made shortly after he gave his one to Amelia.

"Why is something wrong?" Leia asked.

"Yes" Anakin answered as he grabbed his lightsaber, he clipped it to his belt and then he left the office. Once he was outside he raised his hood, as he was in public and he slowly he would walk around scanning for his grandson. Finally he had a lock on the unmistakable force signature


	33. Chapter 33

Anakin knew where Kylo Ren was. He knew where his nieces live and he was a little surprised when he felt the signature of Ren's dark force energy wasn't heading to either of the houses. _He definitely isn't heading to Sola's… unless they're all gathered!_ Anakin thought. He then rushed for the location to, where he had taken them all the time, each time he had visited Naboo, when he was on breaks from the new Jedi Order.

Anakin arrived at his destination, he was in the shadows watching his extended family from a distance. He did not want to reveal himself just yet.

"I still can't believe, the force made Leia and the rest of us younger" Pooja said.

"I know, I wonder what the reason is" Ryoo replied.

"Oh well, sooner or later we'll get to the bottom of this" Sola said.

"But, how can you get to the bottom of the mystery, if you're all dead?" A mechanised voice rang out and Kylo activated his cross guard lightsaber.

"Yeah but if you want to get them you'll have to go through me" Anakin said loudly as he lowered his hood and emerged from the shadows with an activate lightsaber.

"U-Uncle Ani?" Ryoo asked.

"It is not possible, I destroyed you" Kylo told Anakin.

"And I know who you, are Ben" Anakin countered smoothly.

"So take off the mask" Anakin said as he started to slowly raise his lightsaber in a defensive mixed with an offensive stance.

"What will you see?" Kylo asked.

"The face of my grandson" Anakin answered. After some hesitation Kylo grabbed the two back bottom corners of his mask and after two clicking sounds, Kylo took the mask off and he threw it to the ground with a loud thud.

"Ben, put the lightsaber down and hand it to me" Anakin replied as he lowered his lightsaber, but he still kept it active just to be on the safe side.

"Ben, was weak, so I destroyed him" Kylo Ren told Anakin.

"Something tells me that is not, true now hand me the lightsaber before, I take drastic measures" Anakin warned with a dark tone in his voice but his grandson, did not listen and went for the kill.

"I didn't want to have to do this" Anakin said with a sigh. He used his strength to knock Ren's lightsaber out of his hands and it deactivated and Anakin then sliced off both of Ren's hands. Kylo howled in pain as he fell on his knees.

"I warned you" Anakin said, his tone as dark as it would be when he used to be Darth Vader.

"Now, if you won't turn to the light, then I guess I'll have to drive the darkness out of you then" Anakin stated as he knelt to Kylo Ren's height and he placed his hand over his fore head and closed his eyes.

"I don't like the way, he looks" Ryoo said, obviously talking about her uncle.

"Well, as long as he's doing good things, I don't care" Sola responded.

 _Unknown Planet_

Luke Skywalker could feel, what was happening to his nephew. Although he disagrees with the way, he was being turned back to the light, he was happy the darkness is being driven from him.

 _Naboo_

"I never ever, want to do that ever again" Anakin told himself as he withdrew his hand from his now unconscious grandson. He grabbed the cross guard lightsaber and he examined it. _It may be a poor build but the design, it's a really good one._ Anakin thought as he clipped it to his belt. He then scooped up his grandson, bridal style and he then started to walk back to the base.

"I think I know, why the force made us younger" Ryoo whispered.

Anakin made it back to the base and he took his grandson to a medical room where he would be fitted with mechanical hands.

"I can't believe you did it, daddy" Leia said as she embraced her father in a heart-warming hug.

"Well I did it in a way I wasn't happy with, but I had no other choice" Anakin replied.

"Well, my son is back to the light, it is all I care about right now" Leia said.

"Leia, R2D2 is now operational as he has the missing piece to Luke Skywalker!" Rey shouted as she barged into the room.

"Really?" Leia asked with her eyes as wide as a UFO.

"Yes really come on!" Rey insisted. Rey and Leia left the medical room.

 _War room_

"The map is complete it looks like Luke is in a planet full of islands" Rey said as she studied the map.

"You and Han go, I can wait a little longer to see Luke, again" Leia told Rey. She nodded and then she, Han and Chewbacca left for the falcon.

"Why did Luke leave?" Anakin asked.

"Because, he was teaching Ben in the ways of the light. When Ben had turned and slaughtered everyone in the temple, he felt responsible and, he left, he left Rey on Jaku and he disappeared, shortly after that" Leia answered.

"Say, since you used to visit Luke, do you know the planet he's on?" Leia asked.

"While I have visited him, I never knew which planet he was on as the planet as far as I am concerned was not on any known map, except for the one which leads to him" Anakin answered, and Leia could sense no lies from her father.

"Did you ever try to find out the name of the planet?" Leia asked.

"Yes, but his mental shields are tough, so I had no luck in finding out anything" Anakin answered. Leia nodded.

"Leia I heard-MASTER SKYWALKER!" Amelia exclaimed when, her eyes found her master. With tears streaming from her eyes she wrapped her arms around Anakin and cried uncontrollably.

"Hey, it's alright, I'm alive again and, we're all literally young" Anakin soothed.

"I-I am just s-so happy" Amelia said as she clung onto her master.

"I can sense it" Anakin replied.

"Now we need to set up for when Luke gets here" Leia said and the trio began to, set up the base for Luke's return.

 **A/N: Sorry to say, but the last chapter is coming up soon, and I do not like to end this, but do not fear! There is going to be a second part called: Discoveries: Return of Darth Vader :O a special preview will be added to the last chapter of this story.**


	34. Chapter 34

Rey, Han, and Chewie flew to the planet where Luke was self-exiled on. _It is a beautiful planet._ Rey thought as she looked over the cockpit window.

"Chewie and I will wait here while you fetch Skywalker," Han told Rey.

"Okay" Rey replied and Han lowered the ramp and Rey exited the Falcon. She made sure she had the lightsaber she brought wither here was still attached to her belt. Once she made sure everything was where she needed it, she started the long walk and climb to Luke Skywalker. _Ugh, I wish he would have chosen a planet with fewer mountains._ Rey thought as she used her staff to help her moves across small gaps, and she uses it to support her body when she walks up steps.

Rey finally found the mountain she needed, to climb up. She shrugged and began to climb the mountain.

Rey arrived at the summit after a long walk. When she got there, Luke was wearing gray robes and he was wearing his hood and had his back to her. Luke then turned around and at the same time Rey was fumbling for the lightsaber. Luke lowered his hood as Rey grabbed the lightsaber and she held it out for Luke. He looked at it with shock.

"I see I have finally been found,he," Luke said. He walked up to Rey and grabbed the lightsaber from her hands and, examined its condition. He then looked at Rey.

"Here, you keep it," He said as he put the lightsaber in Rey's hands.

"But, I-I can't have it, I'm not even, your daughter" Rey told Luke.

"The force is strong, in my family" He began.

"My father has it… I have it… my sister has it and my daughter has it" Luke said as he looked Rey in the eyes.

 **A/N: Well comes with great sadness that I have t0 say that this is the end of Discoveries. But as I have mentioned in the previous chapter, there will be the second part… now, onto the preview.**

 **Discoveries: Return of Darth Vader (Preview)**

Rey had learned of her parentage and was upset that her grandfather had kept, this information from her. She wouldn't speak to him. Anakin would try, but Rey wouldn't.

After a failed attempt at trying to rekindle his relationship with his granddaughter, Anakin was sent off on a mission in the outer rim of the galaxy. He was supposed to investigate the reports of the dark side activity.

"Shouldn't he be back by now?" Leia asked. After Anakin talked to Leia on the comlink only a few days ago.

"He should have, I can't help but worry!" Padme exclaimed.

"Guys, you should see this!" Rex said as he barged into the room. The others were confused as to why Rex was so, worried.

"As you can see, I was only fooling the resistance into thinking they could trust me, yes I was acting as a Jedi, but now, I will finish what I started", Anakin said. Only this wasn't Anakin. That was Darth Vader who spoke into the camera.

 **A/N: if anyone can guess, how Darth Vader returned, they'll get a special shout out for when Part Two of Discoveries is officially lanched. all you have to do is leave a review of how you thin Vader returned and the second part to the story will be posted in a few days time**


End file.
